Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians part III
by ijedi
Summary: Elsa runs away after her coronation. She first meets Hiccup, and then with others they become the Big Six. The Great Freeze leads to a formation of Big Six group: Hiccup, Merida, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Jack Frost. This is part 3 of Frozen Tangled Brave Dragon Guardians multi crossover. This part follows parts 1 and 2 of FTBDG multi crossover.
1. The Coronation

On the day of the coronation, Anna woke up and excitedly jumped out of her bed. After running around the castle, she escaped the open doors and observed the new surroundings. She also met Prince Hans, whom she instantly felt attraction to.

After her sister coronation, there was a large party in the hall. Various foreign dignitaries arrived to see the new Queen. A few old friends were among them.

"Rapunzel!" screamed Anna as she ran towards her cousin. The brunette looked around and then saw the source of the noise.

"Anna, it is so good to see you," spoke Rapunzel as she looked at Anna.

"Yes, I missed you guys. So, are you getting married?" asked Anna

The young couple blushed as they looked at each other, "We are taking our relationship slowly," spoke Eugene

"What Eugene is trying to say that we are basically engaged, although we don't know when we would actually hold a wedding," spoke Rapunzel as Anna squealed.

"That's so nice! Come, let me introduce you to my sister Elsa," spoke Anna as she led the young couple to the Queen.

The three young adults found the young Queen standing and observing various people at the party. "Hello Elsa," spoke Anna as her two friends followed her.

"Hi, you look beautiful," spoke Elsa as she smiled.

"You look beautifuller, well not fuller but," began Anna as Eugene tried to suppress laughter.

"Thank you Anna," replied Elsa

"So, let me tell you about my visit to Corona three years ago. I had quite an adventure there, and I met our cousin Rapunzel. I rescued her from some old witch with this brave man Eugene Fitzherbert," spoke Anna

Elsa smiled. "I have another cousin," squealed Rapunzel as she jumped to hug Elsa, but the mage ducked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel spoke with sadness.

"No, but its just Elsa has something about dirt, and she does not let others hug her," spoke Anna, "or maybe perhaps,"

"It's been a pleasure to see you, cousin Rapunzel. If you may excuse me, I have to talk to other officials," spoke Elsa as she excused herself.

"That was rude," commented Eugene

"Nah, just Elsa being Elsa. She does not like to be in other people's company," spoke Anna

"Do you think it can be cause she actually has magical powers like me, and is afraid someone would abuse her powers?" questioned Rapunzel

"I thought so, but Elsa never confirmed this. I don't know anymore. Let's see how she interacts with other countries officials," suggested Anna as the trio hid behind a column and began watching Elsa's next moves.

"So, where is this Queen Elsa I have to meet? I am Princess Merida of DunBroch, the slayer of bears, and the tamer of dragons!" Exclaimed Merida as she pushed a few foreign dignitaries away.

"Hello, my name is Queen Elsa," introduced herself the Queen, as she looked at the young red haired woman.

"I am Princess Merida," spoke Merida as she introduced herself.

"I know that our kingdoms share trade relations," began the Queen

"I don't want to talk about trade, my parents told me I should visit this event to further prepare my future rule as a Queen," spoke Merida

"That's nice. Well, Princess Merida of DunBroch, you can mingle with others, while I can attend to other guests," politely suggested Elsa, as she did not want to talk to Merida.

Elsa noticed a young woman dressed in a warrior uniform. The young woman wore a thick leather shirt, and had a warrior styled skirt. "Excuse me, are you lost?" asked Elsa

"Actually yes. You see, my future husband's father appointed me as an Ambassador, and I just arrived from Berk to meet the newly crowned Queen Elsa," spoke the young blonde warrior.

"That's me," smiled Elsa

"Sorry, I did not know. It's pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty,"

"Elsa is fine," spoke Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, do you know by any chance if Merida has arrived yet?" asked Astrid

"Actually, she did. I just talked to her," paused Elsa, "Is it true that Berk has dragons?"

Astrid paused, as she did not know what to answer. Hiccup suggested not letting everyone know about the dragons, but she also knew that Arendale was one of few allies of Berk.

"Yes," replied Astrid.

"Fascinating. Well, Astrid, do you know if Berk is interested in creating more trade roots with Arendale?" asked Elsa

"I, I don't know. You have to talk to Stoic the Vast," replied Astrid

Elsa then noticed that her sister was spying on her. "Anna!" spoke the Queen as the Princess giggled.

"Hi, Elsa, hi," spoke Anna as she approached the two young women.

"My name is Astrid," spoke the Viking girl as she introduced herself.

"Princess Anna of Arendale. This is my cousin Rapunzel and her soon to be husband Eugene," spoke Anna

"I like this so much Elsa, I wish we had the open gates policy all the time," spoke Anna

"Me too, but it cannot last. I am sorry," spoke Elsa as she left the group.

"Excuse me," spoke Anna as she went away, and soon got thrown by one guest on the floor, only for a young Prince to catch her.

"I feel sorry for the Princess," spoke Astrid.

"She will get better. Anna is one of the more optimistic people in the world, and she does not hold grudges for long," spoke Rapunzel.

Meanwhile, in Berk Hiccup stood in the armory, working on another metal rod for his dragon's tail. He just finished it. "Here you go bud, this metal rod will last in cold weather," spoke Hiccup as Toothless smiled.

The boy then put another of his recent inventions, a flame sword, and attached it to the saddle. The boy thought about the invitation he received recently from Arendale Kingdom. The boy still had second thought about going, but he decided that Astrid could handle the job better.

A/N: so here begins the origin of the Big Six. At the end of this part, the group will assemble. I plan to add more action scenes in this part than the movie had, especially in the final chapters of this fanfic. And yes, Hiccup will travel to Arendale very soon, in chapter 3.

Next chapter: Elsa runs away


	2. Elsa runs away

Chapter 2

Anna and Hans spent a lot of time together that night. The two enjoyed their company, and after a few hours together, Anna accepted the marriage proposal. The young couple was overjoyed, as they walked back to the castle to see Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa," spoke Anna as she approached her older sister, who just finished talking to a foreign dignitary.

"Yes?" questioned the young woman. She saw a young Prince standing next to her sister.

"This is Prince Hans," spoke Anna, as she introduced the man. Elsa greeted him politely.

"We would like you to ask for your blessing for our marriage," squealed Anna as Elsa looked at the young couple. The Queen was shocked to hear such an idea.

"Marriage?" asked Elsa, "I am sorry I am confused,"

"Of course we will have a few days to plan our wedding. We can bring Hans twelve older brothers and have a great wedding party," spoke Anna as a large smile appeared on her face.

"Anna?" asked Rapunzel as she approached her cousin, "What's going on?"

"Can you believe that Hans and I decided to marry?" smiled the younger Princess.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a minute?" spoke Elsa as she began to worry. She felt that a few stones underneath her feet were now covered with snow.

"No, you can tell everything to both of us. We have nothing to hide from each other," spoke Anna confidently, as she grabbed Hans' arm.

"Fine, you cannot marry a man you just met," spoke Elsa as she saw the shocked face of her sister.

"I like her," smiled Merida as she overheard the conversation. Astrid shook her head, as she followed the Princess, not wanting to cause an international incident,"

"You can if it is true love," spoke Anna as she glared at Elsa, who moved away.

"Your Majesty," spoke Prince Hans as she stepped forward, trying to diffuse the situation.

"The wedding won't happen. Neither of you has my blessing. Close the gates," spoke Elsa to Kai, who nodded.

"Elsa! Why?" Cried Anna as she ran towards Elsa, who began walking away.

"Anna, you know nothing of true love," spoke Elsa

"I know more than you! For example, Rapunzel and Eugene have true love," spoke Anna, trying to defend her point.

"Elsa, why do you always try to shut me out, what are you so afraid of?" asked Anna desperately, as she grabbed Elsa's glove.

"Enough Anna," protested her older sister.

"I cannot live like this. You hurt my feelings," spoke Anna

"Then leave. I know your cousin would welcome you. Go spend time with Rapunzel. You can invite Hans and all his twelve brothers there," spoke Elsa as she continued to walk away but Anna persisted, and followed her sister. Now everyone in the room began to observe the Queen and the Crown Princess.

"Anna, maybe you should let Elsa cool off. Elsa had a difficult day," spoke Rapunzel, as she approached the two arguing sisters.

"Girl, you don't know it, but take my advice, marriage is an awful idea. My mother tried to marry me once to one of the three Princes, and this resulted in me getting a magic spell from a witch, which turned my mother into a bear. Be free!" suggested Merida

"You are the one to talk!" spoke Astrid as she approached and looked at Merida

"Snotlout and I are not married. We are in a relationship. Besides, we have knows each other for like what, three years?" asked Merida as Astrid shook her head.

Anna ignored the two young women's advice. "Elsa," spoke Anna again as her older sister distanced herself from Anna.

"I said enough!" spoke Elsa loudly as ice erupted from her hand, and flew across the floor. The ice spikes appeared around her, separating the Queen from the crowd.

"Monster, monster!" spoke the Duke of Weseltown as he got back on his feet. Elsa saw that she just revealed her magic to everyone in the castle, and opened the doors, before escaping in the town square.

"It's the Queen!" spoke the crowd, as Elsa backed up and accidentally froze the two fountains.

"Stop this monster," cried the Duke of Weseltown, as Elsa began running away from everyone, before arriving at the lake. She made a weak step on the water, and it froze. Elsa then stepped more confidently on the ice.

"Elsa!" cried Anna as she, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, and Astrid ran towards the fjord, and saw that the water began to freeze everywhere. Elsa continued to run away from the castle. After quickly crossing the lake, she disappeared in the woods.

"The fjords," spoke Hans as the group saw that the water surrounding the castle froze and turned to ice. All the ships got stuck in the ice.

"This is not good," spoke Astrid as she observed the scene

"We have dragons, they can melt this ice," spoke Merida confidently as the rest of the group looked at her; everyone except Anna and Astrid was surprised. The Viking warrior was angry.

"I doubt it. This is magical ice. The dragon breath could not melt soo much snow," replied Astrid, as she continued to glare at Merida.

"Fine,"

"Lady Astrid, perhaps we can use the dragons to create more fire to keep the citizens of Arendale warm?" suggested Hans as Astrid nodded.

"This is actually a good idea. Our dragons could not fly in this weather, let alone find the Queen in all this snow. Besides, they are tired. Come Merida, lets bring Stormfly and Arrow to keep the citizens warm," spoke Astrid, leaving the two young couples alone.

"So, you two want to marry?" asked Eugene, "I want you to know that by marrying in Arendale family, you would two in laws who are mages, and one who is a former thief," grinned Eugene as Rapunzel lightly hit him in the arm.

"What?"

Astrid and Merida flew on their dragons towards the center of the village, where the met with Anna.

"Sorcery! These two witches control the dragons!" spoke the Duke of Weseltown.

"No, they are completely ordinary like me," defended Anna her guests. Rapunzel did not reply, as she knew she had some magic left in her, but she decided not to speak, as the Duke did not address her.

"People of Arendale. These two dragons are every friendly, and they agreed to help you survive this winter," spoke Astrid as she climbed of her dragon. The people moved on, while the Duke of Weseltown was still suspicious of these two outsiders with dragons.

A/N: next chapter: Hiccup flies towards Arendale; Elsa creates her Ice Castle.


	3. Hiccup arrives in Arendale

Chapter 3

Hiccup just finished repairing some of the weapons, and took a deep breath. The young man felt exhausted but proud, as he finished his work. "Good job lad, thank you for your assistance," spoke Gobber as he entered the armory.

"Thanks Gobber," spoke Hiccup as he looked at the horizon.

"You miss her," spoke Gobber, "I understand, you two love each other. Well, you can still meet her in that place Arendale," spoke Gobber as Hiccup exited the house. The young Viking walked around, he saw how Fishlegs was reading a book, how the twins and Snotlout were fighting. Still, he knew that he missed Astrid.

"Son, we have a situation," spoke Stoic as he approached his son.

"What's going on dad?"

"That's what I would like to know. The temperature dropped a lot, its colder than the usual winter," spoke Stoic as he looked at his son.

Hiccup then realized that he too was freezing. "I will check it out, dad," spoke Hiccup as he found Toothless, who was lying outside of the house.

The dragon made a silly face and then licked his rider. "Oh common, you know this does not wash out," spoke Hiccup as Toothless laughed. Hiccup then climbed on his dragon's back, and the black dragon took off.

Toothless flew close to water, as the wind got stronger, and made it difficult for him to fly higher. "Look at this Toothless, the ocean is frozen solid," spoke Hiccup as he observed the ice that now covered the entire ocean.

The dragon landed, and the boy inspected the ice. He ignited the sword, and with difficulty made a small hole in the ice. "That's strange, the fire sword usually can clean snow and ice quite quickly," spoke Hiccup.

The dragon looked at Hiccup and then stood on his four legs, and opened his wings. "Alright, we need to get help. We need to get to Astrid first, and then find out what caused this phenomenon," spoke Hiccup as the dragon took off.

Toothless once shot a plasma blast at the ice, but his attack was very ineffective at clearing the frozen barrier. Hiccup knew that nothing could melt this thick ice at hat moment, so the two journeyed towards the kingdom to get more help.

Toothless flew for a few hours, before the pair arrived to the small kingdom, whose capital's fjord was completely frozen. "Judging from my maps, this should be Arendale," spoke Hiccup as Toothless decided to land somewhere outside of the town, so that the two would not attract attention.

"This might be problematic, " spoke Hiccup as he noticed that Toothless could not hide well in the snow.

Meanwhile, in Arendale, Princess Anna found a horse.

"Anna, don't leave us. I know we can find Elsa together," spoke Rapunzel.

"Don't worry, I will find my sister, and she will bring back summer. Please stay and rule Arendale in my absence," spoke Anna as she prepared to climb on her horse.

"But I don't know much about ruling. I lived in a tower with Gothel for eighteen years, and in the last three years I only started to learn all my royal duties," protested Rapunzel, "Besides, I better help people of Arendale with my limited healing powers,"

"Sorcery!" cried the Duke but everyone else who heard him ignored the man. They understood that healing meant positive things,

"Alright. People of Arendale, I leave to find my sister," spoke Anna as she climbed on top of a horse.

"But your Highness," spoke one of the people in the crowd.

"I am coming with you," spoke Hans, as he approached Anna.

"No, I need someone to look over Arendale for me," spoke Anna to Hans," I leave Prince Hans in charge, while I search for my sister,"

"I will look after the kingdom, Anna," spoke Hans as he looked at Anna.

"Hold on a second, there is no way you missy leaving alone. You are as stupid girl who want to marry so young, and I don't trust your judgment. No offence Hans, but you two don't know each other well. And you Anna have no battle experience, and you might encounter wild life," spoke Merida as she jumped on top of a horse, and sat behind Anna.

"What about Arrow?" asked Astrid, as she did not like the fact that the two young women would travel by horse.

"Don't worry, I will protect this love stuck puppy. And besides, Arrow expressed strong opinions against flying into the icy weather. She much prefers the warm ballroom of the castle," spoke Merida.

"Fine. Good luck Merida. You sure don't want me to go with you?" asked Astrid

"And leave this kingdom with no experienced dragon master?" laughed Merida as Anna's horse began walking.

As Anna and Merida left, Astrid walked around and saw that Stormfly saw something, and flew in the air. The dragon still did not want to exit the somewhat warm and comfortable village, but she still flew towards something.

As Astrid investigated, she saw a familiar face. "Hiccup!"

"O, hey Astrid, I hoped to find you here," spoke Hiccup as the young warrior woman hugged him.

"Why did you come here?"

"I thought that since the ocean was frozen, I might require your help, so Toothless flew towards Arendale. So here we are, ready to search for the cause of all this weather,"

"You don't need to do that. I know what happened," began Astrid as a small boy looked at the alley and saw them.

"Mama look, another dragon!" spoke the child.

"Another what? Astrid, why do people here know about dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"About that," began Astrid as she led Hiccup to the main road, where they saw Hans, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

"Is this your friend Astrid? He is cute," smiled Rapunzel before she noticed Toothless and did not know what to say.

Toothless looked at Rapunzel with suspicion at first, but then opened his eyes widely. "You are so cute," spoke Rapunzel as she hugged the dragon's neck. Toothless made a smile.

"A black dragon! Keep away, you monster!" spoke the Duke as everyone ignored his again, as it was obvious that Toothless was not aggressive, and indeed rather cute.

A/N: Elsa will appear in the next chapter. Anna will also get to the Trading Post. Don't worry, Hiccup and Elsa will meet very soon, in a few chapters.


	4. Oaken's Trading Post

Chapter 4

Elsa continued to run away from the castle. She knew that everyone had learned about her secret, and the young Queen wanted to escape. The young woman arrived on the mountain, and looked back, thinking sadly about the recent events. She began to sing.

As she looked at her hand that did not have a glove, she sighed, before she removed her other glove. The wind caught the glove and carried it away. "Let it Go," sang Elsa as she smiled for the first time in a long time, finally starting to use her magical powers without any fears of hurting anybody.

Elsa sent snow from both of her hands, and then created a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna many years ago. The Queen smiled again.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," sang Elsa as she took of her cape, and let it fly away. The woman ran towards the cliff, and sent snow forward, creating a staircase. Elsa smiled again, and stepped firmly on the snow staircase, which instantly turned to ice.

"Let it Go," sang Elsa happily as she ran upwards, creating a beautiful ice staircase that lead from one mountain to another. As Elsa arrived on the North Mountain, she stood on the ground firmly; her foot then hit the ground, creating an ice foundation.

Elsa continued singing, as she built her ice castle. As she completed the construction, she looked at her crown, and took it off, before she threw it away. "Let it Go," sang Elsa for the third time, as her dress changed into an ice dress. Elsa let her hair be more wild, making her hair into a braid. An ice cape formed behind her back. Elsa was extremely happy, as she walked proudly and confidently towards the balcony of her castle, before she smiled. The Sun rose. Elsa then turned around, and shut the balcony door, disappearing into her new castle.

Meanwhile, Anna and Merida rode on top of the royal horse, searching for the Queen. "So, you really want to marry this Hans?" Questioned Merida

"Yes, it is true love," squealed Anna as she thought about the recent event, when she accepted the marriage proposal.

"Believe me Anna, marriage is not as great as you make it out to be," spoke Merida, as she thought about her own problems that turned her mother into a bear.

"Merida, I remember you told me that you were forced to get married, but Hans and I have something different. It's true love! We love each other without others forcing us to love each other," spoke Anna dreamily.

"If Hans makes you happy I wont judge, its just I don't think marrying a person you just met at this young age is a good idea," spoke Merida as their horse hit the tree, and suddenly dropped the two young women on the ground, before running off.

"No, come back!" Cried Anna

"It's no use, the horse wont come back. The horse is just probably not brave enough to go on this search," snarked Merida, as the two young women walked, and soon fell in a large pile of snow.

"Cold," spoke Anna as she shivered. Merida glared at the girl.

The two continued walking, but after a while they fell into a very cold river, whichhad a partially frozen water. "Cold, cold, cold," spoke Anna very quickly, as she climbed out of the water. Merida agreed with Anna this time.

"Wait, is that smoke?" asked Merida

"Warmth! Run Merida, I want to get warm," spoke Anna as she tried to run, but found it difficult to do, as her dress was frozen from its impact with water.

Anna and Merida eventually arrived at a small building in the forest, and saw that it was a trading post. "We can find something useful here," spoke Merida as the two women then saw another phrase on the trading post.

"O, sauna," smiled Anna as the two friends opened the door, and saw a man sitting at the cashier.

"Woohoo, Big Summer Blowout," spoke the man as he looked at the two ladies.

"Hello, do you have any warm sets of clothes?" asked Anna

"That would be in out Winter Department," spoke the Trader Oaken, as he pointed at the small corner of the shop. There was only, however, one set of outwear. "This sucks," spoke Merida as Anna approached the corner and took the winter outfit.

"Do you have another outfit?" asked Merida hopefully.

"Sorry dear, but this is the only female outfit I have. I can sell you a male's outfit at half price," smiled the Trader, as Anna laughed, and almost dropped on the floor.

"That's fine. I don't care, just as long as it will keep me warm," spoke Merida, as Anna brought hew new clothing that she intended to buy to Oaken.

"Do you know if anyone passed this land? A Queen perhaps?" asked Anna

""No, the only one crazy enough to travel now in this whether are you two dears," spoke Oaken as a man entered the trading post, "You and this fellow," spoke Oaken.

The man approached the front desk and took carrots. He then tried to bargain with Oaken on the price of the carrots, and some winter equipment materials.

"Alright, you can get these carrots for ten, and nothing else," spoke the Trader.

"Do you know if anything magical happened from where you came from?" asked Anna

"Yes, it seemed magical. Now back off, young lady, as I will deal with this crook here," spoke the man as she looked at the Trader, who stood upright, grabbed the man, and threw him out of the shop.

"So sorry for this. I sometimes get rude customers. So, you will only take these clothes, yea?" Asked the Trader as he looked at the two travelers.

"We will get," spoke Anna as she looked at the table, pausing on what she wanted to buy.

Meanwhile, the man lay on straw, and sang a song. He occasionally changed his voice, imitating his reindeer friend.

"Nice duet," spoke Anna, as the two young women entered the cabin.

"O, its you two. Go away," spoke the man.

"I want you to take us to the North Mountain," spoke Anna, as the man ignored her.

"Don't worry Anna, I will make him take us to our destination," spoke Merida as she grabbed her bow and pointed an arrow at the man, who instantly moved back.

"Relax, we wont hurt you," spoke Anna, as she put her hand on top of the bow, which lowered the weapon closer to the ground.

The man relaxed, and put a hat on his face. He could not fall asleep, as a bag hit chest. "You will take us to the North Mountain," spoke Anna as the man looked at the bag.

"We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven," grinned the man, as another bag hit him on the face.

"I am so sorry," spoke Anna before she confidently stood up on the floor, "We leave now. Right now!" spoke Anna in a commanding voice, as the two young women then left the cabin. The man gave one carrot to his reindeer, and then bit once after his reindeer tasted the carrot.

"Come on girls, I will take you to the North Mountain," spoke the man as he exited the cabin with his reindeer.

"Come on reindeer man, we have a long journey ahead of us," spoke Merida.

"My name is Kristoff, and my buddy is called Sven," spoke Kristoff, as he climbed first into the sled.

"My name is Princess Anna, and my friend's name is Princess Merida," spoke Anna, as the two young women climbed in the sled, and continued their journey.

A/N: the next chapter- Anna, Kristoff, and Merida journey to the North Mountain. They also battle the wolves. I plan to have the wolf encounter to have more action, as Merida would gladly fight the wolves.


	5. Wolves

Chapter 5

The three people rode in the sled; their journey at first was a quiet one, as all three young adults were busy thinking. "So, what made the Queen, your sister, go crazy and transform all the land into ice?" Asked Kristoff, as his curiosity eventually won over.

"I met this guy, and we realized that we are meant to each other, so we decided to marry right away. So I went to ask my sister for her blessing for our marriage, but she did not. I accidentally took of her glove, and she then panicked and froze everything," began Anna

"Hold on a second, you mean you wanted to marry someone you just met?" Asked Kristoff in disbelief.

"Yes, but listen. So I saw that Elsa wore gloves all the time, and I thought she had a thing about dirt. Originally I thought she had some magic powers, but over the years I became more skeptical of that," continued Anna

"Wait a minute, are you serious that you wanted to marry some stranger? Whom you just met? Didn't your parents teach you anything about strangers?" asked Kristoff as Anna looked at Kristoff, and then moved slightly away from the man.

Merida, who was sitting on the bag of materials looked at Kristoff. She at first touched her bow and then took her hand off, as she decided that Kristoff was not a threat.

"You watch out, mister, as if you hurt my friend, I will use my bow," spoke Merida

"Merida! Kristoff is a bit rude, but he is not a bad guy," spoke Anna as she defended Kristoff.

"Alright, so what is our plan?" asked Kristoff to diffuse the tension.

"I will go and talk to my sister and make her change everything to how it was before," spoke Anna

"That is your plan? To talk to your sister?" Asked Kristoff in surprise, as Sven suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Anna as the three humans heard noises. Kristoff took out a torch and checked out from the back of the sled.

"Wolves! Go!" spoke Kristoff, as Merida suddenly jumped from the sled and prepared her bow.

"Oh no, you won't harm us," grinned Merida, as she then also took out a large dagger and threw it to Anna, who grabbed it.

"Stay in the sled, I will deal with these beasts," spoke Merida as she shot an arrow, and the first wolf dropped on the ground.

"We are so dead," spoke Kristoff as he held the torch.

More wolves appeared on the scene. At first they slowly walked towards the sled, and then the creatures began to surround it.

"This is not good," spoke Anna

Then the wolves attacked. The creatures first jumped at Merida, but the young woman was prepared for this attack. Just as two wolves were ready to put their teeth to use, Merida instantly released two arrows, which put the wolves down. She then sent two more arrows, which wounded two more predators.

One wolf managed to lightly bight Merida in the foot but the girl then immediately sent an arrow in its face. Another wolf jumped. The young woman ducked, and then she saw that her hand was in close proximity to a wolf that just attacked her, she grabbed a small knife and stabbed the beast with it. The animal promptly dropped on the ground.

Merida's success made Anna more confident. "Hold this, I have a better idea," grinned Anna as she gave her weapon to Kristoff. She then took Kristoff lute and climbed off from the sled.

"Come and get me," spoke Anna as a wolf jumped at her. The young Princess was ready; she waited and then with a lot of force smacked the wolf with her lute, throwing it a few feet away.

"You are not such a weakling after all," smiled Merida as the two young women then began fighting back to back.

Kristoff joined the two people who were currently fighting. The man did not have much experience with using swords, but he managed to use his current weapon somewhat effectively; four wolves lay on the snow, and the snow turned red.

The wolves retreated and the three humans sighed, they could not believe their luck. "This is a crazy adventure! It is awesome and crazy! I wish we traveled more, where we could fight monsters and evil people and help good people," spoke Merida as she lay on the snow, while hugging her bow.

"Um, guys? We might have a problem," spoke Kristoff as the group saw more noises. As the looked at the source of the sound, they saw a much larger group of wolves; some of the wolves had a lot of saliva dropping from their mouths.

"Run," spoke Kristoff. Anna agreed, as she knew that they could not defeat such a horde.

"No, I can take them," spoke Merida as Anna grabbed her friend by the arm, and forcefully ran towards the sled.

"Merida, we need to run," spoke Anna. Merida still protested, but decided to climb on the sled.

"I will still shoot them from the sled," spoke Merida as she prepared to fight from her seat.

"Go Sven," spoke Kristoff as the reindeer began running, and the chase began.

"I want to help," spoke Anna

"No, I don't trust your judgment," replied Kristoff.

"But I took down more wolves than you," tried to counter Anna.

"And yet you want to marry a man who you just met," spoke Kristoff as a wolf jumped at the sled.

"It's true love," spoke Anna angrily, as she grabbed the lute again, and with a lot of force hit the wolf, which flew ten to fifteen meters away, before hitting a tree.

The chase continued. Merida continued to shoot the wolves; their pack had diminished in size. Still, the wolves were chasing them.

"Look out," spoke Anna as she pointed at the end of the road. Her companions also saw that the hill would soon end, and they saw that a small valley separated the two mountains.

"Sven, jump," spoke Anna

"You don't tell him what to do," spoke Kristoff as he first lifted Anna, and then Merida and threw both of them on the reindeer. He also threw his supplies into Anna's hands.

As the sled reached the end portion of the cliff, the man cut the ropes that Sven used to move the sled, and the group glided in the air. Anna, Merida, and Sven soon landed on the other side of the mountain; Kristoff soon jumped from his sled forward, but then barely managed to grab the rocks on the other side of the cliff. He began falling; he also saw that his sled fell in the valley and exploded upon hitting the rocks.

A pickaxe flew in the air and dropped in front of him. Kristoff managed to grab it, and climbed to safety. He was still disappointed at loosing his sled.

"I understand if you don't wish to help me anymore. Sorry for what happened to your sled. I will replace it, and anything that was in it," spoke Anna as the two women began to walk away.

"That's right Sven, I don't think I want to help anyone ever again after what happened today," spoke Kristoff.

"But then you wont get your sled back," spoke Kristoff in Sven's voice.

"Fine, I am coming," he shouted, so that the other two humans would hear him.

"You are coming? Great! I mean, sure, I will let you tag along," spoke Anna as Kristoff and Sven rejoined the group, and they now continued their journey to the North Mountain.

A/N: Next Chapter: Hiccup meets Elsa! I hope you liked this chapter; I decided to add more action to the group's encounter with the wolves, especially since Merida was present.


	6. Hiccup meets Elsa

Chapter 6

Hiccup was talking to Astrid when a horse loudly galloped into the town. The horse did not have its rider. "Is that Anna's horse?" asked Rapunzel worryingly.

"Anna!" Spoke Hans, as he stood firmer on the ground.

"People of Arendale, we need to assemble a search party for Princess Anna. She is in trouble."

"I doubt Elsa would hurt her sister," spoke Rapunzel.

"I am sorry Princess of Corona, but I cannot take that chance. Now, who will help me to find Princess Anna?" asked Hans as Toothless ran towards Hiccup. The two exchanged a look before Hiccup climbed on the dragon. The black dragon then used its wings and rose in the air before flying away.

"Lady Astrid, do you know if we can borrow your dragons perhaps?" asked Hans

"No offense, but neither Stormfly nor Arrow are very receptive of strangers. And they wont answer to a stranger rider. Besides, I cannot control both dragons at once," spoke Astrid as she then saw that two people began a fight.

The young Viking warrior approached the two fighters, and glared at them. "We are in a state of emergency, and you have nothing else to do but bicker? Stop this behavior, and make yourself useful," spoke Astrid

"Yes madam," spoke the men as they looked at the Viking. The young woman smirked, her scare tactic helped.

Hans creates a small search party, and the newly formed group left the city to search for Princess Anna. Strangely, Astrid noted that the Duke volunteered two of his men.

Meanwhile, Toothless flew in the snowy weather. The storm lightened, and it was easier for the dragon to cover vast distances in the air. "Do you see anyone bud?" asked Hiccup as the two flew closer to the ground, before noticing a red spot on the snow.

"Let's check this out," spoke Hiccup as the two landed on the spot. The young man noticed fresh blood on the snow.

"There was a fight here. But the trail ends not far from here," spoke Hiccup as he further examined the scenery. He then saw wolf corpses that were by now partially buried in the snow.

"Merida," smiled Hiccup as he saw arrows on the wolves. As Hiccup continued his small investigation, Toothless jumped towards him.

"What is it Toothless?" asked Hiccup as he then looked around and saw that wolves surrounded them. Toothless stood on his hind legs and prepared to make a plasma blast.

As the dragon prepared to defend, Hiccup took a small object from the saddle and let gas from it; the escaped greed gas surrounded them. Hiccup then ignited the gas, and fire formed around him. Toothless then shot a plasma blast that threw a wolf away. Hiccup then took out his sword and activated it.

The wolves quickly understood that their prey was much more powerful then their whole pack; the beasts then quickly retreated. "Well, that was quick, it would be nice if we could solve all our conflicts that way," spoke Hiccup as he deactivated his sword, and climbed back on Toothless, before the dragon took off.

"Let's search for the Queen first," spoke Hiccup as he changed the plans. He admitted to himself that while searching for Anna would be difficult, perhaps their search for the Queen would be much easier.

The dragon flew in the air, and soon Hiccup spotted a tall mountain on the horizon. But it was not the mountain that surprised him. It was a large ice castle that stood on top of it! "I think we found the Queen," spoke Hiccup as Toothless flew towards the castle, and soon landed in front of the doors.

Hiccup knocked, and saw that the door opened. "That's strange," thought the young Viking as he entered the premises.

As he looked around, Hiccup was amazed at all the detail that was present in the ice artwork. In the middle of the first floor, there was a large staircase, where a person could enter the next floor from two sides. There was a sharp but beautiful chandelier hanging at the middle of the room.

"This is amazing," spoke Hiccup as he touched the ice wall, feeling its texture. As he observed the castle, a figure in a pale blue dress appeared on top of the staircase.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You must leave now, or you will not be safe from me," spoke the young woman.

"My name is Hiccup, I am the son of Chief Stoic the Vast," introduced himself Hiccup. Elsa was about to say something, but then she spotted a dragon.

"A dragon!" spoke Elsa loudly as she stepped back.

"Don't worry, he is friendly," spoke Hiccup as Toothless ran at Elsa to lick her face, but Queen misunderstood what the dragon wanted.

Elsa quickly formed an ice wall between her and the dragon. She then panicked, and shot some ice at the Hiccup, who used his sword to melt the incoming projectiles.

"You came here to kill me," spoke Elsa as she observed Hiccup's sword and created her own from ice. It differed form Hiccup's sword as it was thinner and slightly longer.

Toothless saw that this young woman attacked his rider, and he shot a few plasma blasts, that then shattered the wall. The dragon then ran at Elsa again.

Elsa created a pile of snow in the middle of the room, and jumped on it, away from the dragon. Her sword then collided with the fire sword.

"Why did you attack us?" questioned Hiccup as he went on a small offensive. Queen or no Queen, he did not want to die from fighting a powerful mage, who believed he tried to kill her.

The two fought on swords for, before they paused, to gather some strength. "Queen Elsa, I did not come here to hurt you. Please understand, I only want your help to thaw the ice," spoke Hiccup.

"Than prove it! Drop your weapon," spoke Elsa as she looked at Hiccup. The young man paused and then deactivated his sword. Elsa then also dropped her sword on the ground.

"Now, tell why you came here," commanded Elsa

"When you left Arendale, you froze everything," spoke Hiccup as Elsa looked at him in surprise.

"No, I knew that I cannot be free," spoke the woman, as a tear escaped her eye.

"You can. You might not know how, but you don't need to figure it yourself. I can help you. We will just take it slow, and eventually figure our how to thaw the ice," spoke Hiccup as Elsa looked at him.

"Are you sure that would work?" asked the Snow Queen

"I don't know, but we have to try. I can see it in your eyes that you are a Hiccup like me, in a sense that we are both different from everyone who surrounds us."

Elsa looked at Hiccup. She then waved her hand, and created a round table with two chairs.

"But even if I learn how to thaw, the people of Arendale will never accept me as their Queen," spoke Elsa as she then formed a small ice cube and put it on the table. She tried to thaw it without any success.

"Queen Elsa," began Hiccup

"Please call me Elsa, I don't deserve to be called the Queen," spoke Elsa as she tried to thaw the ice cube, but could not.

"I am the son of the Chief of Berk. Until a few years ago, I was a literal Hiccup in the village as nobody respected me. The Vikings always killed the dragons, and I told myself that I would kill not just any dragon, but a Night Fury. I caught a Night Fury, but then I realized that I could not kill him. Toothless and I became best friends, and our friendship led to a new era of peace for Dragons and Vikings. People now respect me, and don't think of me as bad as they did so before," spoke Hiccup.

"But you did not have a magical power that could hurt others. I am sorry, but I cannot do it. Good bye Hiccup, please leave me alone," spoke Elsa as Hiccup sighed. He did not want to give up on this woman, especially since she was so much like him. A social outcast from the society she lived in.

Toothless looked at the door. "No, I cannot leave her in a state like this. Stay here Toothless, I need to talk to Elsa," spoke Hiccup as he walked towards the staircase and went to the next level.

"Elsa?" asked Hiccup but nobody responded. Hiccup then looked around and after searching a few rooms, found Elsa lying on an ice bed.

"Go away, don't you see that I cannot thaw anything! I am a witch, a monster. Yes, that's right, that Duke was right, I am a monster," spoke Elsa

"I don't think you are a monster. I see that you are just confused. But you don't have to isolate yourself. I want to help you," spoke Hiccup as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I might hurt you. Besides, aren't you cold?" asked him Elsa

"From where I come from, it snows for nine months of a year and hails for the other three. Don't worry, I am used to cold. It does not bother me," responded Hiccup as Elsa sat on her bed.

"We will figure something out," spoke Hiccup as he looked at Elsa

"Conceal, don't feel," thought the woman, "Alright but don't scare me, as I tend to freeze everything when I am scared,"

Hiccup decided not to ask Elsa to thaw anything yet. He understood that the young Queen still did not understand full extent of her powers. But Hiccup still sat next to the Elsa, as he did not want her to feel as if she had to be alone. Hiccup liked his new friend, especially who was so much like him. With all her current insecurities Elsa reminded him of his own experiences prior to his meeting with Toothless. Hiccup felt that Elsa was like a sister to him, and he wanted to help her deal with her issues.

A/N: next chapter: Anna and her group will meet Olaf; they then arrive to the Ice Castle.


	7. Anna's tragic reunion with Elsa

Chapter 7

Anna, Kristoff, and Merida continued their journey. They slowed their pace, as they did not have a sled anymore, so they had to walk. Fortunately, the group noticed that their destination was not far away. The three young adults continued walking, with Sven following them.

"This is so nice. I mean, this Eternal Winter is frustrating, but I would love to come here more often," spoke Anna as she thought about her childhood memories, where she used to play with Elsa in the snow. She now wondered if she really played with Elsa in the snow, or if Elsa actually used her power back then.

"It's hard to argue with that logic. I love ice," spoke Kristoff, as the group continued to walk.

The three humans then heard some voice. They looked around but saw no one else in the snowy weather but them. "This is strange," thought Merida

"Maybe to color snow with yellow?" Asked a mysterious person, but then quickly decided against that idea, "No, snow and yellow is a bad idea."

Anna looked down and saw a three-foot tall snowman, who approached them, and began looking at the group. "Hi," spoke the snowman.

Anna panicked and kicked the snowman in the head, which severed the snow head from its snowy body. The head flew into Kristoff arms.

"Take it," he spoke as he threw back the snow head at Anna.

"I don't want it," protested Anna as she then threw the snow head at Merida. The young woman caught it and then threw the snow head at the snow body.

"Um guys, why are you hanging from the sky like bats?" asked the snowman as Anna approached him.

"Hold on little guy," spoke Anna as she grabbed his head and put it into the right direction, so that the snowman would have regular vision.

"This is better," spoke the snowman, "Hi, I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs,"

"Olaf?" questioned Anna, "that's right, Olaf,"

The young Princess smiled, which made Olaf the snowman to be very confused. "And you are?" asked Olaf.

"My name is Princess Anna," spoke Anna.

"Alright, and who is that boy with a bow?" asked Olaf

"That's Merida," giggled Anna

"Hey! I am a woman!" protested Merida but Olaf did not hear her.

"Who is this donkey over there?" asked the snowman.

"That's Sven," replied Anna, slightly confused as to why the snowman called the reindeer a donkey.

"All right. And who is the reindeer?" asked Olaf curiously. Merida laughed.

"That's Sven," spoke Anna, as Olaf looked first at Kristoff and then at Sven, rationalizing that it would be easy for him to remember the identical names, or so he thought.

"So, did Elsa make you?" asked Anna

"Yes, why?" asked Olaf happily. Anna paused, as she then asked the snowman another question.

"Can you lead us to her?" asked Anna as Kristoff examined his wooden hand in amazement. The ice harvester could not believe that he was looking at a talking snowman.

"Stop it Sven. Yes, why?" asked Olaf

"I need to talk to my sister to bring back summer," spoke Anna as Olaf instantly began to sing just how he wanted to see summer, and feel the warmth.

"Common, I will take you to Elsa," spoke Olaf as he led the group.

"Someone has to tell him," spoke Kristoff as he was now worried that Olaf was interested in something that was fatal to the snowman.

"Don't you dare! Let him have this dream," spoke Anna as she walked, and the group followed, although Kristoff still felt that someone had to tell the snowman about the hazards of summer for snowmen.

As the group continued their journey, Hiccup and Elsa just finished telling the other person about their life struggles. "So, you actually controlled your magic power when you run off?" asked Hiccup his new friend.

"Well, as you said, I did freeze Arendale. But yes, when I approached the North Mountain, I took off my glove and cape, and for the first time in my life since the incident I had control over snow and ice," spoke Elsa

"What did you feel? Why did you manage to control your powers?" asked Hiccup as Toothless lay next to the two people. Occasionally the dragon lifted his head, and looked at the pair, but then put it back, and continued to observe the two humans.

"I felt at peace, I felt I was happy and free for the first time since I was eight," spoke Elsa as she then smiled.

"Of course, I was happy, and that emotion allowed to control the snow and ice," smiled Elsa, as she broke an ice cube. The magic user then created a snow sculpture of the Arendale castle.

"Elsa, you did it! You regained control," spoke Hiccup

"Yes, I regained it, but I still don't know how to that. I can make and break ice, but not thaw it. I am sorry for making you feel that I could manage to thaw anything," spoke Elsa as a tear escaped her eye.

"Don't worry, we will find a way for you to thaw it. At least you are finally in full control, and wont cause more accidents," spoke Hiccup as Elsa agreed. She sighed, at least she would not cause more harm than she already created.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her main door. "Hiccup, please wait, I want to see who just arrived in my Ice Castle," spoke Elsa.

"All right, but try not to attack your next visitor," joked Hiccup as Elsa glared lightly at Hiccup and then descended from her room, and to the main hall.

"Wow, this is amazing," spoke Anna as she observed the interior of the main hall.

"Anna?" asked Elsa as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Elsa! Wow, you look different. It is a good different," spoke the Crown Princess.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of. I realized that I have a lot of control over my power," smiled Elsa as she looked at her younger sister.

"Sixty. Hi, I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs," spoke Olaf as he entered the room.

"Olaf?" questioned the Queen, "You are alive?"

The Queen was surprised to see that the snowman she created was actually alive. "I think so, you built me," spoke the snowman

"He is just like the one we built as kids," smiled Anna, as she looked first at the snowman, and then at her sister.

A smoke appeared behind Elsa, and a man in a black outfit approached the Snow Queen. "Pathetic, with all this power, and you don't want to make them afraid of you? You need to make them fear, as fear will increase my own power," spoke Pitch Black as he put his hands behind Elsa.

"Fear, young Queen, and fear will help me," smiled the ghostly figure, as he sent some black magic into the woman's head. He resurrected a small memory in the Queen's head.

"Elsa, we were so close before, we can be that once again," spoke Anna as Elsa smiled. The Snow Queen then remembered how she played with Anna, and a memory of a tragic event resurfaced in her mind.

"No, I cant. I am sorry," spoke Elsa as she ran upstairs. Anna followed, and began to sing, trying to comfort her sister. As the Princess followed the Snow Queen to the upper levels of the Ice Castle, Pitch Black made a small laugh. Elsa's mind was still fragile, and he fully intended her to become fearful of others, which in turn would cause even more harm.

"Anna, go back to Arendale and open up the gates," Elsa began singing with Anna, trying to changer her sister's mind. Anna opened her mouth to tell Elsa what was going on.

"Just stay away, and you will be safe from me," spoke Elsa, as Anna began to tell her sister that the kingdom was not safe.

Pitch Black observed the scene. He knew he caused Elsa to remember a painful memory, that created more fear in the Queen's mind, but she was still relatively calm. Pitch Black then sent more black energy in her mind, to make the Queen even more distraught.

"Actually we're not," sang Anna

"I know that Arendale is covered in snow but I cannot make it thaw," replied Elsa, as she began to get agitated.

"Don't worry, I can help you thaw it, I know you can do it," spoke Anna as Elsa saw that a mini snowstorm began to form in the room.

"Elsa, what is going on?" cried Hiccup as she ran in the room. He saw that Elsa was standing in the middle of the small snowstorm, and Anna was trying to tell her sister that she could thaw the snow,"

"Elsa, you know you can control your powers," spoke Hiccup

Elsa continued to sing, "I can't control the curse," as she was sing that, Pitch Black smiled. His fear powers were making Elsa lose control of her power, the Queen was getting very emotional.

"Elsa, it is not a curse! And you can control but not yet thaw your power," spoke Hiccup.

Anna and Elsa continued to sing, where Anna continued to persuade her sister that everything would work out, and Elsa sang that she could not control it.

"And everything will be alright," sang Anna as Toothless ran into the room, and saw that the Queen's powers were spiraling out of control.

"I can't!" cried Elsa as ice energy flew in all directions. Toothless jumped on Hiccup, and the two landed on the floor. The dragon's action saved Hiccup, but the because of such a sudden movement, Hiccup briefly lost consciousness. Anna, however, was not as lucky. Some ice flew straight in her heart, and the young Princess then fell on the floor, as Elsa looked on the wall, not willing to face her sister.

"Marvelous, keep this up Elsa, and soon you will become my greatest weapon of fear," spoke Pitch Black.

As Anna fell on the ice floor, Kristoff and Merida entered the room, and grabbed the weak Princess. "Who is this?" asked Elsa as she saw the two new figures.

"Nevermind, you have to get out of here," spoke Elsa.

"No, I wont let you," spoke Anna as she tried to stand up, and while she managed to do so, she felt weak.

"Yes, you are," spoke Elsa as she created a giant snowman, who grabbed the three humans, and threw them on the snow, in front of the main door.

"Well done Elsa, you are finally becoming a monster I always knew you would become. I can see that your people are heading to fight you. They obviously are no match to your power, but their defeat will send fear into the hearts of numerous others. And that fear will help me once again," smiled Pitch Black as he disappeared.

A/N: And so Elsa with some help from Hiccup was starting to regain control, and due to Pitch Black, Anna's body began to freeze. And, Han is still bringing his rescue party to find Anna.

Next chapter: Marshmallow. The chapter after that: Elsa, Hiccup, and Toothless fight Hans, the Duke's men, and the Arendale's soldiers.


	8. Marshmallow

Chapter 8

The giant Snowman threw Anna, Kristoff, Merida, and Olaf on the ground outside of the ice palace. "Go away," spoke the giant snowman, as he guarded the door.

"I need to see my sister," spoke Anna but the giant snowman ignored her and continued to guard the door.

Anna then grabbed a snowball. "And so you know, it is not nice to throw people," spoke the Princess as she prepared to throw a snowball at the snowman guard.

"Hey, Feisty Pants, let's leave this snowman to guard the place. We don't want to make it angry," cautioned her Kristoff, as he grabbed Anna's hand.

"You don't look scary," taunted Merida the guard, who ignored her.

"Alright, I wont throw," spoke Anna, as Kristoff let her go. Anna then immediately threw the snowball at the guard, who obviously did not feel anything from the impact of the small object. He nevertheless roared, and on his snow body ice spikes appeared.

"Run," spoke Anna as she realized that her action was unwise. The group ran way from the Ice Castle. The big snowman, however, began chasing them. He no longer guarded the doors, but decided to actually pursue the group.

"We are in trouble," spoke Kristoff as Merida dropped in the snow, and threw snow on herself, blending a bit with the surroundings.

"We need to jump," spoke Kristoff as he took his pickaxe and then tied one piece of rope around Anna's waist.

The monster appeared soon, and continued approaching the group. He roared again. "Take this," spoke Merida as she shot an arrow at the giant snowman, which did not do much damage to the monster, but only stuck lightly in the snow.

The monster then tried to punch Merida, but the young woman avoided getting hit, and then jumped on the snowman's arm. The Princess then ran upwards, and shot two arrows on his head. The arrows got deeper into the snow, but they still did not slow the monster down.

"Let me help," spoke Anna as she tried to escape from the rope. She touched her dress, and realized that she actually lost her sword during the wolf attack.

Merida shot another arrow but then the snow monster managed to catch her foot. He held her upside down, looking directly at her face. Kristoff tried to ran towards the snowman.

"This is marvelous, Elsa's monster is already causing so much fear," thought Pitch Black as he appeared in the area. He waited until the large snowman stood next to the edge of the cliff and then sent some black magic at Merida. The boogeyman smiled, as Elsa's fear caused him to gain strength, and he now could make single humans to be fearful, when they were in semi threatening situations. He no longer needed to just feed on the fear of a rather fragile mind, any real fear could give him some strength.

Merida shook, and slipped from the large snow hand. The young woman fell down, much to the horror of her new friends. "No! Merida!" screamed Anna as Kristoff quickly tied another piece of rope around him, and the two humans jumped. They then began to lower themselves slowly.

The snow monster grabbed the rope and pulled it higher and higher, before he could see the faces of the two remaining humans. "Don't come back!" roared the giant snowman, as Anna picked an arrow from the monster's head.

"We wont," spoke Anna as she quickly cut the rope. The two humans fell, and soon landed in the snow. The landing, however, did not hurt them, as the snow had a very thick layer.

Anna quickly climbed out of the snow, and saw that the two of them were unhurt. "Merida," quickly spoke Anna as the pair looked for the Princess.

"I am here, now help me out," spoke Merida as Anna and Kristoff saw the young woman's head. Only the head, as the rest of her body was deeply entrenched in the snow.

"Don't move," spoke Kristoff, as he began to dig Merida out. Anna joined and the two soon freed their friend. They then saw that Olaf landed nearby. Sven reunited the group.

"And we are back where we started. The Eternal Winter is still here," spoke Merida as she sat on the snow, annoyed that their journey was useless.

Anna then lightly dropped on the ground, and some of her hair turned white.

"Anna, your hair is white," spoke Kristoff.

"So is yours," replied Anna

"No, not with snow. Some of your hair is really white," spoke Kristoff as Anna took one of her braids and saw that more of her hair turned white than she had in her childhood.

"Does this look bad?" asked the girl.

Kristoff paused and then said No. "You hesitated," commented Olaf as he looked at Anna.

"Anna, obviously you look worse, common your hair turned white!" spoke Merida as she stood up and looked Anna directly in her eyes.

"What should we do? Can you help me?" Asked Anna her friends.

"No, but I know who can," spoke Kristoff as he put Anna on Sven's back. The group began walking.

Meanwhile, the Ice Castle began to turn from crystal blue to dark blue and purple. Some of its walls cracked, and icicles began to appear more and more. Hiccup finally woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" Asked Hiccup.

"I, I, Hiccup, I lost control," spoke Merida as her friend noticed that the walls now began to get covered in icicles.

"I don't understand, I thought you could control your power," spoke Hiccup. One water droplet ran on Elsa's check before falling on the ground.

"I don't think I can anymore," spoke Elsa as Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can, I saw that you could do it," spoke Hiccup as the two people heard some noise.

"Let me check," began Elsa.

"No, lets check together. I don't want to you to get frightened again," spoke Hiccup.

"Are you implying something?" spoke Elsa

"No, I just want to help you. It's what friends do for each other," spoke Hiccup, as Elsa looked at him.

"Friends," spoke Elsa quietly, as she tried to smile, but could not. Elsa and Hiccup went to the main door. The Queen opened it, and saw that her giant snowman was fighting with a group of soldiers.

"That's the Queen! Get her," spoke two thugs, as they ran towards the castle. Elsa quickly closed the door, and ran to the stairs.

"Elsa?"

But the woman did not reply. The two thugs soon broke the door, and entered the premises, only to be met with Hiccup and Toothless blocking their way to the staircase.

A/N: next chapter: Elsa, Hiccup, and Toothless battle Hans, Duke's guards, and Arendale's soldiers.


	9. Battle in the Ice Castle

Chapter 9

Prince Hans led a group of Arendale soldiers towards the North Mountain. They rode horses. Once, the search party met the wolves, which by then were so scared of humans that the beasts just ran off at the mere sight of the humans.

"This is strange, the wolves generally would attack humans," thought Hans," Men, prepare for anything, I think that we have a large fight ahead of us. No regular human could spook these vile beasts. It is logical to assume that this Viking who flew to search for Princess Anna has joined the Queen. We will, however, try not to harm them. We need to capture the Queen alive."

"Yes, your Highness," spoke one of the men. The search party continued their search. As people contemplated on what their search would eventually bring, Hans thought about his own actions and what he should do next.

After a long journey, the party finally arrived to the icy bridge. "Take care, the Queen will probably retaliate in fear," spoke Hans as he touched the handle of his sword. As the group approached the bridge, a large snowman emerged from the snow and roared.

Hans immediately took off his sword. Some of the men fired arrows, but the snowman did not care. The arrows just lightly entrenched into the snow body of the creature, and they did not slow it down.

The monster threw his right fist and almost hit a soldier. Hans dropped his sword and jumped; the two barely escaped the hit.

"Thank you, Prince Hans," spoke the soldier as Hans quickly stood up and grabbed his sword.

Hans did not reply as he dodged another attack and then used his sword to stab the monster in the snowman's body. The snowman roared and more ice spikes appeared on its body. Hans quickly retrieved his sword and jumped a few feet away from the snow monster.

The archers continued shooting at the snow golem, but their attacks were futile. The attacks only managed to provoke the snowman, which continued to throw punches on the snow.

The two Duke's men helped the Arendale's soldiers in their fight against the beast. The two thugs looked at the ice castle after they dodged yet another attack. They saw that the main doors of the castle opened. In the doorway stood the Queen.

"That's the Queen! Get her," spoke two thugs as they ran towards the castle. Elsa quickly closed the doors.

The giant snowman acknowledged that two humans seemed to run past his guard, and tried to chase them but then stopped as more arrows hit its snow skin. Some of the soldiers even tried to use their swords to scare of the monster.

As the snowman prepared to hit another soldier, Hans quickly reacted and used his sword to cut the snowman's leg. The creature lost balance and started to fall downwards into the valley.

Hans ran on the ice bridge. When he was at its mid point, the snowman threw his arm, and destroyed a portion of the bridge, before finally falling off into the valley. Hans lost balance, and was about to fall as well, but one of the soldiers helped him.

Hans then led the Arendale's soldiers into the Ice Castle. As they arrived, they saw that a young man and his black dragon were chasing after the Duke's thugs. Hiccup and Toothless then saw Hans and the soldiers; the two switched their focus on them.

Hiccup retrieved his sword and looked at his dragon. The two knew that the people here were innocent, so when the dragon shot at the soldiers, it aimed at the floor or walls, so that the soldiers would only be incapacitated and not killed.

Hans took of his sword. Hiccup saw this, and activated his fire sword. "Sorcery," spoke one of the soldiers.

"This? Oh, common, I just used my knowledge of the dragons," spoke Hiccup as Hans charged and the two men began to sword fight. It was unusual for Hans to fight someone with such a weapon, yet Hans' sword endured the heat.

As Hans and Hiccup clashed, Toothless continued to scare the soldiers, chasing them across the room. In a different situation, the dragon would find this activity amusing, as he liked to play around. But the Night Fury understood that these soldiers were scared of him, and thus thought him.

Toothless could not fly, but the dragon did not need to. He continued to shoot at the ice that surrounded the soldiers, trying to scare them. Toothless knew that Hiccup and him only killed once in their life, and it was a much different situation. While Toothless knew that he could kill in self defense against such a vile creature as Red Death, who kept the Vikings and Dragons fighting for generations, in all other occasions the Night Fury only fought to disarm and knockout his opponents.

"Why are you fighting us? We don't want to harm you?" spoke Hiccup. He realized that the soldiers were acting like he was very recently when he fought Elsa. Hans, however, did not reply.

As the fight continued, Elsa ran towards her main room and saw that Duke's thugs had entered the room and prepared their crossbows. Elsa panicked and sent ice at them. Ice spikes appeared on the wall, and almost hit the men.

The two thugs dodged the attack and one of them shot an arrow at Elsa. The young Queen moved her arms, and a wall of ice appeared in front of her. The arrow pierced through the ice, and ended about a few inches away from Elsa's face.

"Common, lets kill this monster," spoke another thug, as he threw an arrow to his comrade. The two men then prepared to shoot Elsa again.

"Enough!" spoke Elsa as she moved her arms again and released more snow. The two thugs got separated.

Elsa used her magic power to create a wall in front of one thug, and then created ice spikes to hold the other thug. One of the spikes moved very closely to the thug's neck. With her other arm, Elsa manipulated the ice wall, and had it begin to move closer and closer towards the balcony. The man screamed in horror as he realized that he was about to fall from into the abyss.

Hans and Hiccup were still fighting. Eventually, Hans managed to get an upper hand. He dodged the flaming sword, and ran towards the staircase upstairs to find the Queen. The soldiers saw that their current leader ran, and ignored Toothless. One by one they ran after Hans.

"Toothless, come, we need to help Elsa," spoke Hiccup as the pair ran after the men.

When everyone arrived on the scene, they saw that Elsa was about to kill one of the thugs.

"Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are," spoke Hans as he looked at the Queen who paused and then looked at her hands.

"No, what have I become," spoke Elsa. The thug that was stuck to the wall by the ice spikes managed to free his arm.

"Elsa!" cried Hiccup as he jumped on Toothless. Hans saw this action, and ran quickly towards the thug and redirected his aim to shoot at the chandelier instead. Hiccup saw this, and so did Toothless.

The two flew towards Elsa to save her, but the fallen ice sculpture fell quickly on the floor, and created a small shockwave. Some broken ice shards hit Elsa and knocked her out, while other pieces of ice hit Toothless during his flight and pushed the Dragon and his rider from the window. The tail fin changed its shape, and turned thinner, which caused Hiccup and Toothless to fall in the air into the abyss.

"You two will be tried for this! You tried to execute the Queen!" spoke Hans as he came up to the Queen and lifted her unconscious body.

"Your Highness, I found that there is a cell with metal shackles that were designed specifically for Queen Elsa. My men found that specific cell during the chaos that erupted after the Queen froze Arendale and ran off to here," spoke one of the soldiers.

"Thank You, Captain. While we want to keep the Queen alive, we don't want to create more hazards for the people of Arendale," spoke Hans and he walked downstairs, holding Elsa's body around her wait over his shoulder.

The soldiers freed Duke's two bodyguards, but then made them travel ahead of everyone, so that they would not try to kill the Queen during their journey back. Hans rode behind them, carrying the Queen's unconscious body, with the rest of the soldiers.

Toothless managed to glide downwards, and the pair eventually landed on the snow gently. "We need to get back to Arendale. Hold on, Toothless, let me fix your tail fin," spoke Hiccup as he began doing so.

"No, you wont. I want Elsa to destroy the kingdom, and I cannot have you help her. You can't return to Arendale just yet," spoke Pitch Black as he appeared behind Toothless and sent some black energy at the dragon's head.

"Toothless, what's wrong buddy?" asked Hiccup as the dragon began to shot at various rocks.

"Buddy, calm down, its me," spoke Hiccup as he hugged the dragon's neck. Toothless calmed but still refused to fly.

"My work here is done with this boy. Now, I need to just wait and observe how the events will unfold. My dear Snow Queen, bring the destruction and cause fear, as you always were destined to," smiled Pitch as he disappeared away from the scene.

"And we are stuck here," commented Hiccup as he looked at Toothless, who still refused to fly.

"Well, at least we helped Elsa. Do you think she is safe?" spoke Hiccup as he looked at his dragon.

The pair heard footsteps, and turned around, only to notice that a giant snowman approached them. "You helped Elsa?" asked the snowman.

"Yes, and who are you?" asked Hiccup

"Elsa created me. I guard Elsa. I saw from down here that the men took Elsa back to Arendale," spoke the giant snowman.

"We need to get back to Arendale! Come Toothless, we need to help Elsa," spoke Hiccup as Toothless let Hiccup climb on his back. Even though the Night Fury did not fly, it began to walk.

"You want to rescue Elsa?" spoke the snowman as Toothless stopped. The snowman paused. "You are Elsa's friends. I help you. I come with you to help Elsa," spoke the snowman, as he began walking behind Hiccup. The trio began their journey to return to Arendale and to save Queen Elsa.

A/N: next chapter Anna meets the Trolls, and Hans talks to Elsa.


	10. The Trolls

Chapter 10

Anna was sitting on Sven's back, while her friends Kristoff and Merida were walking next to the reindeer. Olaf was following the group. Anna looked around, and then shivered.

"Anna, you are cold!" spoke Merida as she began to worry more and more about her friend.

"A bit," replied Anna as she shivered again. Her two friends wondered what to do.

"Anna, come here, I have an idea," spoke Kristoff as he helped the girl to climb off and approach a steam vent. The Princess stood on top of one of those vents, and some hot wind blew upwards, slightly warming her.

"This feels nice," spoke Anna as she smiled weakly.

"So, who can help her?" spoke Merida bluntly.

"My friends, who are love experts, can help. I have seen them doing that before. When I was a kid, I lost my parents, and it was just Sven and I. Then my friends, who are really my family, adopted me," spoke Kristoff as he then has an epiphany.

"It was you! Of course! That makes sense now, I have seen my family help you many years ago, after you have been struck with ice into the head," spoke Kristoff as he realized that he met with Anna before.

"You know me?" asked surprised Anna

"I would not say I know you, at least I did not know you before we met in the Trading Post, but I have seen you before. And my family managed to help you. That's why you have a white streak in your hair," spoke Kristoff as he walked to a pile of rocks.

"Hey family, it's me, Kristoff. I came home," spoke Kristoff as Merida shook her head.

The DunBroch Princess could not believe her eyes and ears. This man, who was trying to help them, led the two Princesses to some rocky area, and tried to make the two young women to believe that the rocks were alive.

"I will distract them, while you run Anna. Merida, please help her," spoke Olaf as he approached one rock, and touched it gently.

"Hi Sven's family, I am Olaf," spoke Olaf as he then glanced at the two Princesses, who were not moving.

"Should we run, Anna?" spoke Merida quietly. But the Arendale Crown Princess did not reply. She was unsure what to do, but for some reason she seemed to trust Kristoff.

"I heard you can help us," spoke Olaf as he looked back again at Princess Anna. "Why aren't you running?"

"I think Olaf is making a good point," spoke Merida as she made a step away from the rocks. The rocks began to roll, and Merida froze due to her surprise. The rocks continued moving, and soon upon reaching Kristoff transformed into rocky creatures.

"They are Trolls!" exclaimed Merida as she looked at the Trolls, who then looked at her, winking with their eyes.

"Kristoff brought a girl," exclaimed one female Troll as all Trolls then stared at Anna.

"Kristoff," spoke Olaf, "Wait, Kristoff?"

"She is cute," spoke another Troll, before they rolled under Anna, and made her move towards Kristoff. The Trolls then began singing about Kristoff flaws, and how Anna was a good match for the mountain man.

Merida mused, "Hey, I am a woman too!" spoke Merida with slight anger, but the Trolls seemed to ignore her.

"I swear, this dress makes me look dumb. It is comfortable, of course, but it still makes me look dumb. And not that I even want these Trolls to think that I like their Kristoff, as I clearly have a fiancé, but they should at least acknowledge, that I am a woman too!" thought Merida as she observed the scene.

"Or that he likes to tinkle in the woods," sang one young Troll. Merida could not control herself, and laughed. She knew that some people preferred to spend a lot of time outdoors, heck she liked that, but to tinkle in the woods?

"I did not need to know that," spoke Anna, and Merida agreed, even though she thought this was hilarious. In general, she felt amused how the Trolls kept describing many flaws of their new friend.

"Stop this, she is engaged to someone else. And we have a serious problem on our hands," spoke Kristoff.

The Trolls looked at each other, and sang that the engagement could be annulled. One young Troll even sang that he saw no ring on Anna's finger.

The Trolls then began to sing about love, and how it could bring the best out of people. Merida agreed with statement, when she first met Snotlout, the two wanted to maim each other, but over the years, the Viking matured, and although he was still prone to his antiques, he became more respectful of others.

The Trolls sang a bit more, before they dressed both Anna and Kristoff with extra coats, and pushed the pair in the hole in the ground. One Troll stood in front of the hole firmly and confidently, with a serious face.

"Do you, Anna take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded," began the Troll as the two humans got confused, especially Anna.

"What?"

"You are getting married," replied the Troll. The other Trolls approached their significant others and kissed them.

"I," spoke Anna as more of her hair turned white. The young woman fell on the ground, and then looked at Kristoff.

Another rock rolled to the scene, and transformed into a Troll. This Troll looked older than the rest. "Grand Pabbie," we have a problem, spoke Kristoff. The old Troll quickly looked at Anna, and then spoke.

"Anna, you are in a serious danger. The ice that hit you will slowly freeze your body from inside and then kill you," spoke the old Troll.

"But you can remove it, right?" spoke Kristoff, "I saw that you helped her before,"

"I did, but removing ice from the head is easy, but healing the heart is difficult. I cannot help you, Anna, as only the act of True Love can melt the frozen heart," spoke the old Troll.

"An act of true love? Perhaps a kiss?" spoke one of the younger trolls, as the Troll couples kissed again.

"True Love," spoke Kristoff, "Common Anna, we need to bring you to Prince Hans. He needs to kiss you."

Sven approached the group, and the three humans climbed on him Olaf jumped as well behind them. "Come on Sven, we need to get to Prince Hans quickly. We need to save Anna's life," spoke Kristoff as the reindeer rode into the night.

As the reindeer ran back to Arendale, another group was moving to the same destination. Hiccup still did not understand why his best friend was so scared of flying. Despite not being airborne, the dragon was still running relatively fast. The large snowman was following them. While not as fast, the snowman was moving quickly.

Elsa awoke in a dark room, and tried to move but experienced a difficulty. She looked around and saw that metal shackles, which were connected to two chains, retrained her arms. Elsa quickly realized that she was in a specialized dungeon made for herself.

"These soldiers could not have made these shackles so quickly," thought Elsa as a realization hit her mind.

"No! What have you done? I trusted you, I followed your teachings of Conceal, Don't Feel, and yet you were always prepared to chain me like a criminal? Even criminals don't get restrained like that in a cell. Did you see me as an animal to be caged in, and if even these restrains could not hold me, would you then what kill me?" cried Elsa

Ice appeared on the walls of her cell. Elsa looked in the window, and saw that Arendale was completely frozen. Snow was everywhere. "No, what have I done?" spoke Elsa in horror as she tried to pull her hands, but could only barely move them.

The young Queen looked on the floor. She sighed, and the room got slightly colder. The young woman now understood how her people truly thought of her. She was a monster. A water droplet escaped from her eye, but before it hit the floor, it froze and turned into a small ice rock.

Elsa sat on the bench of her sell, and closed her eyes. She realized that from that day onward, her future existence would be confined to the cell with minimal movement. "If they locked me here like this, they would surely never let me even to ear my own food, let alone do anything with my arms," thought Elsa about her future solitary life, where she could only sit in her cell, and the only times she would see company would be when the prison guards would forcefully feed her.

A door opened into the cell, and Prince Hans entered the room with a torch. He put the torch on the wall, and then looked at the young Queen.

"Why did you let them imprison me in this cell? I will now spend the rest of my life chained to this wall, unable to do anything but barely move, think, and eat with other people's help," spoke Elsa

"With all due respect, Queen Elsa, I could not just let them kill you. You have seen first hand what some soldiers thought of you. Their first instinct was to kill you at first sight, without letting you even defend yourself. I convinced them at least not to kill you, and to put you in here,"

"You know I am a danger to Arendale," spoke Elsa as she then remembered what happened prior to the fight when she got captured, "Please take care of Anna,"

"Princess Anna has not returned. I have been worried sick. Do you think she is safe?" asked Hans

"But you can help us. Bring back summer, melt the snow, and the public would surely forgive you," spoke Prince Hans.

"Don't you see, I can't! I cannot that anything," spoke Elsa

"Please tell them to let me go," spoke Elsa desperately, "And please when you find Anna, take care of her. I know that I spoke harshly about your proposal, but after I leave, someone would have to take care of her. She need a loving person in her life."

"I will Queen Elsa. On my honor. I will also do what I can to help you," spoke Hans as he took the torch, locked the door, and left the dungeon.

Elsa looked in sadness at the door, and then at the window. She knew that it was now only a matter of time before the people of Arendale learned that she could not control her powers to thaw the ice and snow, and not even Anna and Hans could stop the public from ordering her execution. Elsa began to panic; she then noticed that her shackles began to freeze, and that the winds outside became stronger.

As Elsa kept struggling, a figure watched her predicament. Unknown to her, Pitch Black liked the fact that fear began to overwhelm the young Queen. Pitch was getting stronger as fear now was present almost everywhere in Arendale. The people were afraid of their Snow Queen, and the Snow Queen herself was scared that she was about to get executed. She continued to struggle.

"Don't worry, I strongly doubt that they could kill you. You just need to give in to your primal urges, and feel the fear that surrounds you. Become the agent of fear that they want you to be," spoke Pitch Black as he then teleported outside of the prison cell, awaiting future events, that would help him gain power.

A/N: Next chapter: Anna returns to Arendale, and reunites with Hans. The chapter after that: Hans tells the Foreign Dignitaries that Princess Anna is dead. I decided that Elsa would take time to escape from her predicament, and the scene where Hans will try to kill Elsa will occur in chapter 14. The main reason for this is because I plan to write chapter 13 as an action chapter.


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 11

The reindeer moved quickly towards the castle. "Look Anna, we are back in Arendale!" spoke Merida with excitement. Even though Merida cared less about the fact that Anna and Hans would soon kiss, she still wanted to save her friend.

"We are back?" asked Anna weakly, as Sven arrived to the gates. Kristoff and Merida helped Anna to climb down on the pavement.

"Princess Anna," spoke one of the guards, after they saw that their Princess had returned.

"Please help her. She needs to see Prince Hans immediately," spoke Kristoff as Merida helped Anna to walk towards the castle, while Kristoff just stood next to his reindeer. The gates closed.

Kristoff looked sadly at the gates and then began walking away, with Sven following them. Kristoff sighed, he now understood that he liked the Princess, "Who am I kidding, she will reunite with her True Love, and live happily ever after," thought Kristoff as Kristoff and Sven continued walking away from the castle, and back into the woods.

Meanwhile, Merida helped Anna to walk into the castle. The two soon entered the large building, and found Prince Hans, who was talking to the foreign dignitaries. "Hans, you have to kiss me," spoke Anna as she slowly approached the Prince.

"We will give you some privacy," spoke the Duke as the foreign dignitaries began to leave. One of them did not.

"Anna! I am glad you are safe," exclaimed Rapunzel as she hugged her cousin.

"Hi Rapunzel," spoke Anan weakly.

"Anna, your body is so cold," spoke Rapunzel.

"My sister, Elsa, hit me with her ice power," spoke Anna as she then looked at Hans.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone. Take care cousin. Get better," smiled Rapunzel as she ran away. Merida shook her head as she observed the brunette's actions, before she too decided to leave. Merida closed the door and went outside, searching for her Viking friend.

"Merida, you are back. What happened?" asked Astrid as she ran towards Merida and lightly punched the Princess in her arm. Merida smiled.

"Well, we had quite an adventure. Did I mention I fought wolves? But anyway, Anna and I journey to the North Mountain," began Merida to tell about her recent adventure.

As the two warrior women talked, Hans placed Anna on the couch, and looked at her. More of Anna's hair turned white. "Did you talk to the Queen? What happened?" asked Hans as the two were now sharing an intimate moment.

"I went to find Elsa, but she struck my heart with ice magic. I talked to the Trolls, and they told me that only an act of true love would melt my heart and save me," spoke Anna desperately, as she looked at Hans with infatuation.

"A true love's kiss," spoke Hans as he gently moved his hand towards Anna's mount and brought it closer to his. The Princess closed her eyes and prepared to kiss.

As the two faces met, and were now located within mere inches of each other, Hans suddenly pulled back and looked at Anna. "Oh, Anna, if there was anyone who loved you," spoke Hans as he walked towards the window.

"Wait, what?" asked Anna. The Princess was now really confused, why would Hans even say something like this.

"I thought you did," spoke Anna weakly, as she put her cold hands on the sofa, and looked at Hans.

"You need to understand something, Anna. As you know, I am the thirteenth in line in Southern Isles, and I always knew that I would never become the King of my county. So, I knew that I would have to marry somewhere, to get to power," Hans began talking as he closed the window curtains.

"What are you talking about?" Anna was still very confused at what Hans was saying.

"Of course, it would be preferable for me to marry Elsa, but everyone knew that it would be hopeless. Beside, she is such a snow bitch," spoke Hans, "But with you,"

"Hans, what are you talking about? I don't understand,"

"You were a desperate lovesick fool, who was so desperate to marry anyone you just met. So I reasoned that I would marry you, and some time later I would arrange a little accident for Elsa," spoke Hans as he took off his gloves, put some saliva on the fingers, and extinguished the candle fire, before taking a water container, and pouring the water into the fire place, extinguishing the fire. The room got colder.

"I don't believe this. Please, Hans, you told me you loved me. Stop this," spoke Anna as she still tried to believe her ears lied to her.

"Oh, but I will stop this. Now, I need only to kill Elsa, bring back summer, and take over Arendale. Don't worry, I would be a ruler Arendale deserves," smiled Hans as he approached the door.

"You are no match for Elsa. She will easily defeat you," said Anna with anger, looking at the person who broke her heart.

"No, you are wrong. You are no match for Elsa. I, however, will kill her, and become the hero Arendale needs now," smiled Hans as he walked through he door, and locked it. Anna quickly moved towards the door, and tried to open it, but quickly found out that it was locked.

Anna's hair turned white. The girl dropped on her knees, and then weakly touched the door with her hand, "Somebody, help," spoke Anna as she shivered. She realized that she was probably doomed. The girl tried to cry, but could not do even that.

Pitch Black looked at Anna's helpless body, and smiled, "You are such a pathetic fool. Your demise will strengthen your sister, and she will destroy Arendale after she learns about this," spoke Pitch Black as he then teleported away.

A/N: next chapter Hans will talk to foreign dignitaries about Anna's fate. Chapter 13 will be an action chapter, and in chapter 14 Elsa will escape. This chapter in particular was hard for me to write, as this is perhaps my least liked scene of the film. And, writing Hans' true nature is not pleasant.

On another note, I hope I will get more reviews, as they are encouraging. Suggestions on later plot elements are always welcome. Does anyone think that Hans should eventually get redemption (if that were to happen, it would not happen soon)? Pitch will become the main antagonist of part 4, which I will put under Rise of the Guardians/Frozen crossover.


	12. The meeting with foreign dignitaries

Chapter 12

Hans walked towards the room, where the foreign dignitaries were talking. The man knew he had to convince them that Elsa was evil, so he started to act hurt and weak even before he entered the room.

"Prince Hans, what happened?" asked one of the dignitaries.

"Princess Anna, the love of my love, is dead," spoke Hans as he dropped into the chair. He was visibly hurt and shaken, and everyone immediately sympathizes with him.

"What happened Prince Hans?" asked another dignitary.

"Queen Elsa killed Anna. She froze the Princess's heart, and Anna died from cold," spoke Hans weakly, as he then looked at the other people in the room.

"Anna cannot be dead, she can't!" spoke Rapunzel quickly as she ran towards Hans and grabbed his coat, crying.

"Easy Rapunzel let Prince Hans grieve. The Prince just lost Princess Anna," spoke Eugene as he approached Rapunzel and took her arm. The girl looked at him.

"At least we managed to say our marriage vows. I was a fool; I thought that a kiss would save her. But even that did not help my dead wife, as Queen Elsa's magic is too strong," spoke Hans as a tear escaped his eye.

"Does that make me the new ruler of Arendale? I don't want to be a Queen so soon!" spoke Rapunzel

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona, you would not be able to become the Queen of Arendale. Yes, you are the next closest relative of Queen Elsa, besides your father. But you are the Crown Princess of Corona. If you were the second child, you would become the Queen, but you have your own kingdom that you will inherit later in your life," spoke one of the foreign dignitaries.

"I don't even want to be Arendale's ruler. I just want to see my cousin, so that we could play," cried Rapunzel, "How could this happen, Anna was so young, she was even younger than me!"

"Princess Rapunzel, I understand your loss. Believe me, I do. Anna was the love of my love. But now she is gone, and it is clear that Queen Elsa is a clear danger to us all," spoke Prince Hans

"Finally someone agrees with me! I knew she was a monster from the time she revealed her sorcery. That witch! Her ice powers almost killed me! And now it became much clearer that she is the monster, as not even bad people kill their sisters," spoke the Duke of Weselton.

"But Elsa seemed so nice," objected Rapunzel.

"My deer Princess, I heard your unfortunate story. As you know, the person who you believed to be your mother manipulated and hurt you. She stole you from your birth parents. Not everyone who appears to be nice is actually nice, and when the person is a witch who killed her own sister, that person is truly a monster," spoke the Duke as Rapunzel sighed.

She saw some logic in the Duke's reasoning, as Gothel did seem to care about her but in the end. "But was Elsa as bad as Gothel was?" Thought Rapunzel as she sat on the chair at the table.

"Prince Hans, you are all we have left. The people of Arendale will now look at you for leadership," spoke one of the dignitaries. It was hard for Hans to make eye contact as he was still visibly hurt by the loss of Anna.

"I realize now that Queen Elsa is not the only problem. No, we have traitors in our mist. I saw how that dragon rider and his black dragon defended Elsa, and almost killed my men. He, this Viking leader and his friends, also present danger to us. I declare Chief Hiccup, Princess Merida, and their Viking friend Astrid traitors against Arendale. They need to be subdued dead or alive," spoke Hans.

Hans called the captain of the Royal Guards. "Captain, it is very unfortunate for us all, but our guests Hiccup, Merida, and Astrid are traitors. As a new ruler of Arendale, I charge them with treason. You can bring them dead or alive, but try to kill their dragons, as the beasts clearly present danger to us, and they provide a strategic advantage to our enemies," spoke Hans as he looked at the Captain.

"Is Princess Anna safe? I saw that an Ice harvester brought her in," spoke the Captain.

"My wife is dead. She was killed by her own sister, Queen Elsa," spoke Hans

"The Queen has killed her own sister? That," began the Captain.

"Yes, that is horrible. Please Captain, deal with the traitors and their nuisance pets, while I will perform my own duty," spoke Hans as the Captain bowed to him.

"Yes, your Majesty," spoke the Captain, as he gave Hans a sword, and then left.

"Prince Hans, no, you cannot do this," spoke Rapunzel as she stood up from her chair.

"Princess Rapunzel, you must understand that the Queen presents a danger to all of us. If she remains alive, she could create another, even harsher winter," spoke the Duke

"Princess Anna, I am so sorry. With heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendale with treason and regicide, and sentence her to death," spoke Hans as he dropped on the chair.

"Your Majesty," spoke one of the dignitaries.

"I am sorry, but I need some time to get strength. Anna's death took a toll on my own health," spoke Hans as he put his hands on the chair, and then finally stood up.

"Prince Eugene, could you please call some guards, as I would need some help to execute the traitorous Queen," spoke Hans

"Yes, Your Majesty," spoke Eugene, as he left the room. Hans could dance now, but he did not express his emotions. Anna would soon freeze to death, is she had not already, and then he would execute Elsa. His dreams would finally soon be realized, and he would get a kingdom of his own.

A/N: Next chapter, the soldiers try to arrest Astrid and Merida. Chapter 14: Hans goes to kill Elsa, and the Queen escapes, while Anna is reunited with Olaf. Chapter 15: Hiccup returns, and a large battle would occur. Stay tuned, and as always constructive reviews are strongly appreciated.


	13. Astrid and Merida versus Royal Guards

Chapter 13

"And this is how we returned," finished Merida the story of her recent adventures.

"Wow, that must have been a great adventure," began Astrid as she then heard a noise and looked around.

"What are you doing?" asked Merida

"Shh, someone is following us," spoke Astrid as her hand touched her sword that was attached to her skirt. Merida grabbed her bow, and the two young women looked around.

Suddenly, the Captain of Arendale Guard arrived on the scene, leading a squad of men. "Princess Merida of DunBroch and Lady Astrid of Berk, you are under arrest," spoke the Captain.

"On whose authority? Neither Elsa nor Anna would order this!" protested Merida loudly as she glared at the men.

"King Hans ordered us to capture you dead or alive. Men, take these traitors down," spoke the Captain as some of the guards took their crossbows and began shooting, while others withdrew their swords and charged.

"I will take the archers, and you fight the footmen," spoke Merida as Astrid nodded, and the two young women separated.

Merida jumped away, and then climbed on one of the houses. She then prepared her bow, and shot once. The arrow flew quickly before it disarmed one of the archers by splitting his bow in half.

"Kill them, the traitors are very dangerous," ordered the Captain as the soldiers reluctantly complied. The archers continued shooting at Merida. One arrow hit her leg.

"Argh, that hurts," spoke Merida as she immediately grabbed her arrow and pulled it away from her leg. Merida was not amused to know that she would get a scar from this battle.

The young woman with wild red hair then shot three more arrows. One arrow destroyed a bow, while two others lightly wounded two more archers; by wounding their right arms, the two archers dropped their weapons.

Another arrow flew past Merida. The sharp edges cut lightly Merida's right side, and some blood dropped on the snow. Merida dropped on the ground, and then shot another arrow, that hit the man's leg. The archer dropped on the ground, screaming.

"Wuss. I barely hurt you," spoke Merida as she then felt a strong punch to her stomach. Merida briefly dropped on the ground, and spat some blood; she saw that the Captain was holding his sword next to her neck.

Astrid charged at the footmen with her sword, and began fighting. "Surrender girl, we outnumber you twenty to one. The odds are not in your favor," spoke one of Arendale's guards.

"Please do so, as we have no intention to kill you. We are just doing what we are told, and our orders are to bring you dead or alive," spoke another footman, as the soldiers surrounded Astrid.

"You know what? You are correct. The odds are not in your favor," spoke Astrid as she tightened her hold on her sword and with one sword move disarmed two guards.

"Get her," cried another guard as eighteen men charged at her. Astrid smiled.

"Now this is more like it. I was really getting bored in this cold kingdom," grinned the young woman as she continued to fight the men.

As Astrid fought the remaining guards, Merida quickly realized that her life was in peril. "What have you to say before I kill you, stupid girl?" spoke the Captain as he brought he sword very close to Merida's neck. Some red liquid drops fell on the snow.

"Tell me where your leader is, and your execution will be short and painless," spoke the Captain.

"I will not tell you. Besides, you don't scare me," spoke Merida

"You ungrateful bitch," screamed the Captain as he prepared to kill Merida. He swung his sword and looked to see a decapitated head, but did not find one. He then saw the young woman dropped on the snow, and then took out a small dagger from her boot, before stabbing the Captain in the foot.

"I will tear you to pieces," spoke the Captain as he prepared to attack Merida but the one of the dragons saw this and flew towards him.

As the Captain was ready to strike Merida, the Typhomerang flew between them. Before Merida could do anything, she saw that sword penetrated Arrow's stomach. The dragon screamed and shot fire at the wooden parts of the house while in agony. Her corpse then fell on the street.

"You miserable monster," screamed Merida. As the Captain took a dagger from his belt and jumped at the young woman, Merida shot one arrow after another at the man.

"You lose," spoke Merida as she then jumped and kicked the man of the roof. Merida then stood up, and looked how fire finished off her attacker.

"Astrid," quickly remembered Merida as she jumped of the roof onto the snow, ready to help her friend.

"I don't think I need your help," smirked Astrid as she stood on top of the pile of soldiers, who were all defeated yet still alive, having received only minor wounds, as well as a severe beat down.

"I can take care of myself," smiled Astrid as Merida then looked back at her dragon.

"No, Arrow! You can't do this to me! Open your eyes," cried Merida but the female dragon was dead.

"Merida, I am so sorry but we have to move," spoke Astrid.

"No, I will destroy all of them," cried Merida as she dropped on her knees, with tears escaping her eyes. Due to cold weather, the water quickly froze into ice as ice rocks hit the snow.

"Merida, we have to leave. Now. We will grieve later," spoke Astrid as she then pointed that reinforcements now arrived.

Stormfly found the two women and flew close to them. Astrid and Merida managed to climb on the dragon. As the dragon flew away from the castle, and towards the frozen fjord, the archers began firing arrows. One lucky arrow hit Stormfly in the tail, and wounded the dragon. Stormfly lost control and crashed on the ice, dropping her two riders on the frozen fjord.

"This is not good," spoke Merida

"Well, we do have reinforcements," smiled Astrid as she saw three approaching figures.

"Hiccup!" cried Merida in joy, "You came just in time for a party,"

"Um," spoke Hiccup.

"Wait, who is that?" Asked Astrid about Toothless and Hiccup's companion.

"Meet Marshmallow," spoke Hiccup as he introduced the large snowman to his friends.

"You brought him?" spoke Merida as she immediately withdrew her arrow and prepared to shoot at the snowman. Marshmallow saw this and more ice spikes appeared from his body. The giant snowman roared.

"Guys, we need to calm down. We have to rescue Elsa, and by the looks of it, try not to get killed," spoke Hiccup as the group looked at him.

"You are right, we need to defeat those soldiers without seriously wounding or killing them. After all, they do not even want to hurt us, but they feel obligated to follow their orders," replied Astrid.

Hiccup withdrew his flame sword and activated it. He then climbed on Toothless and rose lightly in the air. Merida prepared her bow, while Astrid took a combat stance with her sword. Marshmallow looked at the soldiers and reasoned that they were keeping Elsa away. The giant snowman roared; his two fists hit each other.

A/N: next Chapter, Hans heads to execute Elsa, while Olaf reunites with Anna. Chapter 15: Hiccup and group fight the guards, and also get reunited with Rapunzel. Please review; I would really appreciate some feedback.


	14. Olaf helps Anna

Chapter 14

"Move quickly men, the Snow Queen is very dangerous," spoke one of the guards, as he approached the cell. Hans led the small group of men.

Elsa heard the voices. Ice began to fully cover the prison cell. The metal shackles were becoming colder and colder with each passing second.

"No, I cannot let them kill me. I might not be able to have a happy life, but I wont be the one to die," thought Elsa as she stood up and pulled the chains. More ice encompassed the room, and soon froze the entire prison door.

"The witch has frozen the door! Break it men, we need to execute her swiftly," spoke Hans as he smashed his sword at the ice, trying to make an entrance.

"Hold on your Majesty," spoke another guard, as four guards lifted a nearby table and used it as a siege weapon.

After a few hits, the men managed to break the ice, and Hans finally entered the cell. But the prisoner was absent, only her broken metal shackles lay on the floor as a reminder that she was actually chained a few minutes before. The wall in the castle was broken, and an icy chill wind flew in the air.

As Elsa escaped, a large snowstorm began to appear. Both Hiccup and his group, as well as Arendale' soldiers looked surprised at this turn of events. "Guys, here is our chance, lets use the snowstorm as cover to fight the soldiers. But don't kill them," spoke Hiccup as his friends prepared for a battle.

Kristoff and Sven were walking away from Arendale's Castle. The pair occasionally looked around, but Kristoff continued, and the reindeer followed him. At one point, when the Castle was far away in the distance, Sven ran towards Kristoff and blocked his friend's path.

"Sven, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff but the reindeer only snorted and then looked at Kristoff again.

"Sven, you know I don't understand you when you talk like that?" Kristoff continued walking but Sven stopped him

"No, we are not going back," spoke Kristoff as Sven glared.

"She is with her true love," spoke Kristoff as Sven made a silly face. Deep inside Kristoff knew that this Hans was probably not Anna's true love, as true love was not possible at first sight. Still, he hoped that Hans loved Anna enough to heal the Princess.

Sven made a noise, and the two friends looked back only to find that a giant snowstorm had began. "Anna," spoke Kristoff, as he jumped on Sven's back, and the pair rode quickly, trying to help the Princess with whatever problem she was facing.

While the reindeer galloped back, towards the Castle, Anna was sitting in the room. She tried to stand up, but coldness has made her body weaker. "Help," spoke Anna quietly as she suddenly heard a noise. Someone was at the door.

"Help, please help," repeated Anna as the door finally opened, the young woman saw a carrot stuck in the door. She then saw Olaf, who quickly grabbed the carrot, and ran towards the Princess.

"Anna!" spoke Olaf as he looked at the freezing woman, and then ran towards the fireplace. He threw more food, and then ignited it, producing fire.

"So this is what heat feels like," spoke Olaf as he then ran towards Anna and helped her sit next to the fireplace.

"Olaf, get away from the fire, it will melt you," spoke Anna

"Why are you still cold," asked Olaf as he slowly began to melt.

"Hans was not my true love. He broke my heart, and left me to die. I don't know what love is anymore," spoke Anna sadly.

"Don't worry, I know what love is. Love is when you love someone so much that you are ready to put your needs before their own, like when Kristoff dropped you off and left you," spoke Olaf

"Kristoff loves me?" asked Anna in surprise, as she looked at her snow friend.

Olaf was slightly surprised and saddened, "You really don't know much about love," spoke the snowman, as he began to melt even more.

"Olaf, you are melting," spoke Anna as he friend began to turn into water.

"Some people are worth melting for," replied Olaf as he looked at Anna with affection, "But maybe not this second,"

Suddenly a strong wind hit the window, and made the room much colder than before. Olaf ran to check what was going on, and found an icicle, which he broke, and used as a telescope. Olaf then looked at the distance.

"Wow, there is a battle on the frozen fjord," observed Olaf as he then looked further at a distance and saw Kristoff, who sat on Sven.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe Kristoff does not love you enough to leave you," spoke Olaf.

"Olaf, please help me to stand up and get to Kristoff," spoke Anna as Olaf looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you want to see Kristoff?" asked Olaf before a realization occurred to him," I know why! Kristoff is your true love, and you need to kiss him! Come Anna, let me help to reunite you with Kristoff," spoke Olaf as the two exited the room, and tried to ran, but quickly found that the entire corridor froze.

Anna looked around and with some of her strength that was still in her body, the young woman broke the frozen window, and the pair slided downwards.

Olaf and Anna began walking. Anna was getting weaker and weaker, and could not run anymore. Olaf took her hand, and helped the Princess to move.

As Anna journeyed towards the fjord to reunite with Kristoff, an intense battle was taking place. As the battle continued, Pitch Black returned, this time bringing the Arendale's former monarchs with him. Both Agdar and Idun were tied with black energy.

"Why have you captured us? And why did you bring us here?" asked former King Agdar.

"My fellow spirit, lately due to the actions of your oldest daughter I grew even more powerful than ever before, and now I will force Elsa to succumb to fear, and become my greatest weapon. Behold, soon your perfect girl will be truly gone, and in her place a fear creating Ice Witch would be born," spoke Pitch Black as the former rulers of Arendale observed the battle. They knew that they could not do much else.

A/N: next chapter: Hiccup and his friends (and Marshmallow) fight Arendale's soldiers. Rapunzel and Eugene reappear. Chapter 16: Anna's sacrifice. Chapter 16 will be interesting to write, as Agdar and Idun will both observe the scene as well.


	15. Battle of the Frozen Fjord

Chapter 15

As the two groups were about to fight, the snowstorm covered the entire fjord. "Elsa escaped. Quickly, we need to defeat the soldiers, and help the Queen," spoke Hiccup as he prepared to use his flame sword.

"On it," spoke Astrid, as she jumped into the mist, and disappeared. The group separated, and began fighting the soldiers.

One group of soldiers found Astrid. The men charged at her with their swords, but the young woman dodged the attacks. She then jumped and with two kicks knocked out two of the men.

"What are you waiting for? Come and get me? Or are you afraid of me?" asked Astrid as the men looked at each other before they decided to charge at her.

"That's more like it," smirked Astrid as she prepared he axe.

Merida prepared he bow, and walked within the snowy fog, avoiding the soldiers. Suddenly, an arrow fly in the air, passing Merida's head; a few hairs fell on the ice. Merida looked around, and then fired two arrows, one to her left, and one to her right. She heard that the arrows his a few soldiers.

Merida released a few more arrows. She grinned at the fact that two more soldiers were defeated. Merida then walked slowly, only for one soldier to make a lucky swing, and the bow was broken in pieces.

"Guys, I destroyed the archer's bow. Come, we can now capture one of the traitors," spoke the guard as Merida looked at her broken bow.

Merida stood upright, put her fingers into fists. As soon as a group of soldiers arrived, the archer jumped at them, "That was a gift from my father," spoke Merida as she quickly grabbed a small dagger from her boot, and began fighting the soldiers in a closer range.

Merida knew she lost her top advantage over these soldiers, but that impediment did not leave her in total distress. Merida knew that she knew how to fight, and by the looks of the soldiers from around here, they did not have much experience in fighting.

Merida dodged many incoming attacks, and then jumped from person to person; she used her small dagger to fight in a small duel, where she defeated a solider, before immediately jumping to fight another one.

One soldier managed to land a hit on her stomach, and Merida fell on the ice. The dagger fell from her arms, and now lay in front of her. "Surrender Princess of DunBroch, and we will put you in a dungeon, where you will await your trail," spoke one of the soldiers.

"That would be a compelling suggestion if I were to be defeated," spoke Merida as she grinned.

"Young lady, you are defeated. Surrender, and we won't need to fight you anymore," spoke another soldier.

"That's cute," smirked Merida as she kicked the nearby soldier in the groin and then quickly grabbed his sword, before knocking out three more soldiers on the ground.

One man flew a short distance, before landing at Merida's feet. "I heard you were in trouble," spoke Astrid

"Who told you that?" asked Merida as she dodged another attack, "But together it would be easier to defeat these soldiers,"

"I agree," spoke Astrid as the two young women stood back to back, and continued fighting. While Astrid went for a more direct approach, using her axe to disarm her opponents, before incapacitating them, Merida preferred to dodge and hit, trying not to have one of the soldiers land a hit on her.

While the two young women were fighting another large squad of soldiers, Hiccup and Toothless walked around, trying to find their new friend. "Elsa?" asked Hiccup as he saw a shadow of a person.

As he approached the person, he quickly found out that it was one of the soldiers. The man quickly grabbed Hiccup's arm. Toothless showed his teeth, and then prepared to fire a plasma blast.

"It's OK, toothless, I can deal with this," spoke Hiccup as he then looked at the soldier who captured him, "I surrender, please bring me to your fellow soldiers,"

"It was wise for you to surrender," spoke the soldier as he led the young man and his dragon to his fellow soldiers. Hiccup soon found himself among a group of about fifty soldiers.

"Hey guys, this one surrendered himself," spoke the soldier

"One more thing, you did not take my weapons. Here, this is my sword," spoke Hiccup as he deactivated his flame sword. The soldiers then formed a circle around Hiccup and Toothless.

"That's a cool weapon," spoke another soldier.

"I would not recommend you to activate it," spoke Hiccup as one soldier tried to activate the sword, and as a result a small explosion occurred, knocking all fifty men to the ground. Hiccup knew what was coming, and jumped to Toothless, who hid his friend under his wing.

"I believe this is mine," spoke Hiccup as he grabbed his sword, and then climbed on Toothless. The dragon rose in the air, and flew in a circle, while at the same time firing a few plasma blasts.

"See you guys," smiled Hiccup as he flew away from the fifty men, who were now stranded on a block of ice that was surrounded by cold water. Hiccup grinned, as he knew that none of the soldiers would even attempt to cross the cold-water barrier, which was a few meters wide.

"Hiccup is Elsa's friend," heard Hiccup as he soon found Marshmallow, who sat happily on a pile of Arendale's soldiers.

"That alright big guy, they wont fight us," spoke Hiccup as the big snowman smiled. All his icicles disagreed.

Suddenly, a frying pan hit Hiccup on his head, and the young man fell on the ground. "Don't come close, as I am armed," spoke Rapunzel, as she extended her weapon of choice at the dragon and the snowman.

While Marshmallow roared, Toothless stared briefly at Rapunzel, and then tried to run at her. The dragon's pupils turned into very large circles.

As the dragon prepared to lick the young woman, Rapunzel defensively extended her pan, trying to hit the dragon. But she could not. She looked at his eyes, and hesitated. "How can someone be so cute, and so deadly and evil?" asked Rapunzel

"That's because he is not evil, and neither we are," spoke Hiccup.

"You, you made it possible for Anna, my best friend, to die!" screamed Rapunzel, as she prepared to fight Hiccup.

Marshmallow stood up and prepared to attack the young woman, "Marshmallow, she is not our enemy," spoke Hiccup as the big snowman stopped.

"You will pay for this," cried Astrid, as she jumped from the fog, and began to fight with Rapunzel. The two continued their fight, and the Viking Warrior quickly realized that her opponent was actually pretty good. That is, with the help of her frying pan.

While the two young women were fighting, Sven was running very quickly, trying to get to Anna as fast as he could. Kristoff was very worried, as the weather indicated that the Snow Queen generated the storm, and Kristoff thought that Anna could be in danger.

As Kristoff already arrived at the other end of the fjord, and began to cross it, Anna just exited the castle. The snow blew Olaf away, who wished Anna good luck. The Crown Princess then began her own journey across the fjord, in order to reunite with Kristoff and save her life.

While all this was going on, Hans approached Elsa, "Elsa, you can't run from this," spoke Hans, as he looked the Queen in the eyes.

"Prince Hans, I have to go. Please take care of Anna for me," replied Elsa

"Your sister Anna? She returned from the North Mountain weak and cold, and as I held her, Anna's skin was getting colder and colder. Her hair turned white. She said you froze her heart," spoke Hans.

"What?" Asked the Queen, not wanting to believe what Hans was suggesting.

"Your sister is dead, all because of you Elsa," spoke Hans finally, as Elsa fell on the ice, and began to cry. The snowstorm suddenly disappeared.

"Anna?" spoke Rapunzel as she lowered her weapon

"Astrid, stand down. There was a misunderstanding," spoke Hiccup as the two opponents stopped their fight.

The group then saw Kristoff, who was riding on Sven towards Anna. Then Merida understood what they were trying to do.

"Hiccup, take Toothless, and carry Anna to Kristoff. They need to kiss," spoke Merida

Hiccup climbed on Toothless but then saw that his dragon's tail fin was frozen and broken. The weather managed to damage even this tail fin. Hiccup felt uneasy, he knew that nobody in his group could help, and that Marshmallow was probably not very good at running across ice. This was proven soon, as the big snowman tried to run but soon fell.

As Kristoff was about to reach the fjord's midpoint, the ice began to break, and Sven fell in the icy water. After quickly making sure that his reindeer was fine, Kristoff continued to run towards Anna, who to everyone's horror was slowly turning to ice from inside out.

"What is going on here, Pitch?" Asked King Agdar

"You really want to know? Very well, I will inform you, former King of Arendale. Your youngest daughter is about to become an ice figurine," smiled Pitch as Anna continued to run, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to do so.

"No, my baby," spoke former Queen Idun.

A/N: next chapter: Anna's sacrifice. The chapter 17: the Great Thaw.


	16. Anna's Sacrifice

Chapter 16

"Pitch, do something, you cannot just allow my daughter to die," spoke Agdar is desperation.

"O, but I can. Watch this unfold. By my estimation, your youngest has only minutes left to live, and then she will become a block of solid ice," replied Pitch

"You monster, how could you let this happen?" asked Idun, as tears escaped her eyes.

"How could I let that happen? I am so sorry, but I believe it was all your fault," smiled Pitch, "You see, you feared Elsa's gift so much that you locked her away, and separated your daughters from each other. This eventually led to this conflict, and Anna's eventual fate. It is true, I wont help and save Princess Anna, but it was you who are responsible for her demise,"

"No, you are lying!" cried Idun as Pitch continued smiling. The two formers rulers tried to get away from their magic chains, but could do nothing.

Pitch came up to the two bound spirits, and made them sit on the ground. "Let's watch the demise of your daughter, shall we?"

"You are a monster," spoke Agdar as he tried to stand up, but Pitch managed to hold both of the monarchs on the ice next to him.

While Pitch was making the former rulers of Arendale clearly distraught, both Kristoff and Anna were trying to reach each other. They ran as fast as they could. Hiccup, his friends, and the Arendale's soldiers observed the scene and realized that Kristoff would get to Anna in time.

"Why is the Princess still alive? King Hans told us that the Queen killed him?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"He lied. Duh. I cannot believe that you are so gullible. This Hans is a jerk, " replied Merida as she approached a small ice platform that floated inside a small melted ice lake.

The men then looked at the Princess, realizing what they have done. "I am sorry your Highness for attacking you. All of you. If we only would have known," spoke one of the men.

"Don't worry, you are forgiven. It is clear that this Hans manipulated all of us," spoke Hiccup, "By the way, has anyone seen him?"

The people looked around and then saw that Hans stood behind Elsa. The Queen sat on her feet on the ice, covering her face with her arm. "What have I done?" thought Elsa as she recollected all the times she played with Anna in the past.

"Oh, my dear sister, I am so sorry," spoke Elsa lightly.

"Don't worry Elsa, justice will prevail," spoke Hans as he retrieved his sword. Elsa did not move, and Hans lifted his sword.

"Wait, what is this maniac planning to do with my daughter?" asked Agdar. He could clearly see that Hans was prepared to kill Elsa.

"Isn't clear? Hans is going to kill Elsa. But don't worry; it's all part of the plan. He wont's succeed, but his death at the hands of your oldest daughter will be the final trigger to make her the villain she always was destined to become. Everyone will turn away from her, and she will truly become the Snow Queen, causing chaos in the world," spoke Pitch happily

"You speak as if you have experience with snow mages," spoke Idun

"Of course. I have seen one before. But my powers were weaker back then, and then my former experiment grew soft. I had to find another weapon to help me," grinned Pitch

"There was another snow mage?" asked Agdar, as the two former rulers could not believe their ears.

"There is," smiled Pitch as he continued to observe the scene.

Elsa sat quietly on the ice. She heard that Hans had retrieved his sword. The young Queen knew what he planned to do, and she still did not move. "I am sorry Anna. I am a killer. I am a monster. I killed you, my precious sister. I don't deserve to live," thought Elsa as Hans lifted his sword.

As Elsa contemplated the end of her life, Princess Anna continued to run towards Kristoff. The young woman realized that she would reach Kristoff in time, and she could almost feel a bit warmer. Almost. Yet her skin and the rest of the body were turning into ice at an alarming rate.

Suddenly Anna heard that someone lifted their sword. Anna knew that the battle has ended, and was confused at first. But then the Princess realized just what Hans was hoping to achieve. She turned her head and saw that Hans prepared to kill Elsa.

"He will kill Elsa!" spoke Rapunzel in horror. As depressing as that was, everyone in their small group knew that none of them could make it in time to rescue Elsa.

"No, my cousin," cried Rapunzel as she closed her eyes. Astrid approached the young woman and hugged her. The Viking woman then felt that her shirt became wet. But Astrid could not blame her new friend for crying.

"Don't worry Rapunzel, I would personally take Hans' head of his shoulders for doing this," spoke Astrid.

Anna realized that Hans was going to do it, and the Princess ran as fast as she could. She looked at Kristoff briefly, and a single drop of water escaped her eye, before she continued running.

"Anna!" spoke Kristoff as he stopped. He did not want to believe that the young feisty woman he recently met would die.

"Goodbye Elsa, you will soon reunite with your sister," smiled Hans as he prepared to cut Elsa's head

"No!" cried Anna. In the last second, Anna caught up with Elsa, and threw her body in front of her sister. Anna immediately extended her arm, trying to prevent Hans from killing Elsa.

Immediately Anna's body froze into ice. As the sword fell, it hit the frozen Anna's arm, and the metal shattered. The energy from impact threw Hans a few feet away.

"Anna?" asked Elsa as she stood up and looked in horror at the frozen sculpture of her sister.

"Wait, what? Anna died? No, this cannot happen!" cried Idun.

"Oh, yes it can. Say goodbye to your daughters. Your youngest is now dead, and your oldest will now go into great despair before turning into an emotionless monster. But we are done here," smiled Pitch, as he grabbed the two spirits and disappeared with them in a puff of smoke.

A/N: next chapter: the Great Thaw. Agdar and Idun will return later.

BTW, in the latest episode of Once Upon the Time season 4 that has Elsa and other Arendalle characters, Hans got an appropriate fate. The latest episode probably made every Frozen fan very happy for what happened to Hans. :)


	17. The Great Thaw

Chapter 17

"Anna? No, please no," spoke Elsa as he hands gently touched her sister's frozen face. Kristoff and Olaf first approached the sisters, and had a hard time believing what they say.

"Anna?" spoke Olaf, making a sad face for the first time in his life. As Hiccup and the others approached Elsa, they quickly understood what was going on.

"Elsa, it is not your fault," spoke Hiccup as he took a step towards Elsa

"No, stay back! I killed my sister, my dear snowflake. The Duke was right, I am a monster," spoke the Queen

"Elsa," began Hiccup as he then noticed that Astrid began walking, albeit in a somewhat different direction. The Viking Warrior took her axe and approached Hans quickly.

"You are so going to pay for this," spoke Astrid as she kicked Hans in the stomach with her right foot. Hans fell on the ice, and spat some blood.

"Go ahead, do your worst. Everyone knows that Elsa killed her sister, and she will be forced to exile herself, or worse. Besides, you cannot harm me, as you don't seem like that type," spoke Hans

"I am not soft," replied Astrid as she grabbed Hans arm and twisted it. Hans cried in pain.

"If you try anything, I promise you will beg me to kill you. Scum like you don't deserve to live. Just give me a reason, one reason to take your head of your shoulders," spoke Astrid as she glared at Hans.

"Hiccup, he is right. My kingdom will never accept me," spoke Elsa as she approached the statue once more before hugging her sister.

"Goodbye Anna, I will never forget you. You will always stay close to me in my heart," spoke Elsa as she closed her eyes. Anna's solid body and Elsa's ice gown merged in color. A few tears escaped Elsa's eyes, as she knew that she had to say good bye to Anna, but she just was unwilling to let her go.

"It's OK Kristoff, don't feel ashamed to cry. I understand your pain. I almost lost someone I loved once too, and I can imagine that Elsa is feeling even worse than I were back then," spoke Merida as she put her hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Elsa," began Hiccup as he tried to persuade the Queen to stay. But he did not continue his line of thought as the ice began to melt. At first Hiccup was confused at what the heck was going on, but then he noticed that the center of Anna's shirt had thawed.

"Anna?" asked Rapunzel as she too noticed this change. As seconds flew, the ice on Anna's body continued to melt until the Princess finally melted and became once more a normal human.

Olaf could not believe what he had just seen, and opened his mouth wide. Everyone else could not believe it either, but their reactions were milder. As Anna's body melted, she looked at her arm, and then hugged surprised Queen with her both arms.

"Anna? But how?" Asked Elsa, not believing at what just occurred.

"Oh Elsa," spoke Anna as she smiled. Elsa finally felt happy.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" asked Elsa, still not believing that Anna was alive.

"Of course I did. I love you," replied Anna as she tightened her grip.

"Cannot breathe," protested Elsa

Olaf approached the two sisters and looked at Anna, before speaking, "Anna, the troll was right! An act of true love with thaw a frozen heart," spoke Olaf as he too hugged Anna with his little arms.

"Love will thaw," spoke Elsa. "Love"

"Elsa, what is going on?" inquired Anna

"Of course! Love. Love is the answer," spoke Elsa as she lifted her arms in the air, and suddenly Anna understood what was going on. The Princess smiled once more.

The snow and ice began to melt. The roofs on the houses returned to their usual summer condition, water began floating in the fountains; the forest and surrounding land were now free from the snow. The fjord had finally begun to melt.

Unfortunately, Elsa quickly realized her mistake of melting the fjord while everyone was present on the ice. The people quickly fell in water. "Oops, sorry," chuckled Elsa as she formed an ice platform beneath her friends and their enemy, and few more beneath Arendale's soldiers.

Elsa then concentrated on the snow and created a giant snowflake, which she then dispersed. Summer finally returned to Arendale. "Summer! This is the best day of my life, and quite possibly the last," spoke Olaf as he began melting.

"Olaf, hang on little guy. You too, big snowman," spoke Elsa as she created small snowing clouds that were now located directly above snowmen's heads.

As Elsa did this, many people cheered. Elsa looked up, and saw that foreign dignitaries, and a few other people, including Kai and Gerda, were happy. "They like me?" asked puzzled Elsa

"Of course they do, you are my sister after all, and my sister cannot be a bad person," smiled Anna before she noticed that Hans finally stood up.

"Oh no you don't," spoke Astrid, now joined by Merida, Kristoff, and Rapunzel. Anna looked at the four people and then shook her hand. She then approached Hans herself.

"Anna? But I thought Elsa killed you! She froze your heart," spoke Hans in surprise.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," spoke Anna as she prepared to leave Hans. She hesitated, turned back, and immediately threw a punch at Hans face. The Prince fell in the water. This all observers cheer.

"I concur. Hans deserved that. But he has to get a more severe punishment," spoke Merida.

"He will, but for now lets focus on what we all should do right now.

Rapunzel then looked around and noticed that some people were wounded. "Love?" spoke Rapunzel as he hands gloved with a yellow light. The Princess smiled.

"Friends, let me help you. I can see some of you need some medical assistance," spoke Rapunzel as she smiled.

A/N: next chapter: the group has a full formal meeting with introductions, and Hans and the Duke's fates are revealed. Chapter 19: Royal party and Ice Skating. Chapter 20: The group assembles.


	18. A talk in the garden

Chapter 18

An hour later, the group sat around a table, ready to officially introduce each other. Hans was put in the dungeons. "So, shall we start?" asked Elsa as she sat at the head of the table.

"Sis, I think that maybe we should sit outside? It is a beautiful and warm day, and the fresh air would help to lift our moods," suggested Anna as Elsa smiled.

"Does everyone agree to move to a royal garden?" asked Elsa, and after getting a unanimous approval, the Queen led her sister and guests into the gardens.

"This is so beautiful! I remember Anna told me about the palace, but I did not think the garden would be so nice," spoke Rapunzel, who held Eugene's hand.

"Sure Goldie," agreed Eugene, but he did not really care about the garden. Still, he did not want to offend his girlfriend.

Elsa gently hit the ground with her foot, and created some snow in the middle of the garden. She then moved her hands, and a table appeared in the snow. "Shall we?" asked Elsa as she sat on one side of the table, while everyone else joined her.

"So, as you all know, I am Queen Elsa of Arendale, and I have ice powers. By now, I think you all know quite a bit about my story. I would like to tell you a bit more. When I was a child, I used to play with Anna in the snow a lot, and one night I hit my sister in the head with snow. That night the Trolls removed the curse from Anna's head, and made her lose memories of my powers. I then lived in isolation in my room, thinking that one day I would be a Queen, and how that would be difficult," spoke Elsa

"Well, about that," spoke Anna

"Yes?"

"Our parents, they wanted to exile you, Elsa, and make me Queen. When they journeyed home, they planned to tell you that, but they died," spoke Anna

"What? Mama and Papa wanted to do that to me?" spoke Elsa quietly, as she closed her eyes with her arm.

"Elsa, I know we lived in pain, but we wont anymore. We are together once more, and you know how to control your magic. Don't worry about the past," spoke Anna as she hugged her sister. Elsa smiled.

"Enough about my life, lets hear about your adventures. I know that Hiccup, and his friend, have quiet a history of fighting the forces of evil," spoke Elsa as she grinned and looked at one corner in the garden. Hiccup turned around, and saw Toothless, who walked towards his rider and then lay on his stomach next to Hiccup.

"Very well. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and I am the future Chief of the Isle of Berk. Years ago, I wanted to be a Viking by slaying a dragon, and then I met him," spoke Hiccup as he then told about his adventures. The people who heard the story for the first time were fascinated to learn about the battle with Red Death, various skirmishes with the Outcasts and the Berserkers, and in general about the adventures and meetings with other dragons.

"So, I was at home with Toothless, and then my dad told me that the ocean froze. Toothless flew towards Arendale, and then you know the rest," finished Hiccup as he also looked at Astrid who lightly hit him in the arm.

"I remember our adventures, especially how you scared me to death with almost dying and losing your leg," spoke Astrid as she then hugged Hiccup and kissed him.

"My name is Merida, Princess of DunBroch Kingdom. I was a rather spoiled teenager, although my triplets' younger brothers were the real pranksters in the castle. One day, my mother told me that three sons of the local clan Chiefs would fight over my hand to marry and well, I was young to marry, still am,"

"Wait a second, your mother wanted you to marry one of the three boys who you just met?" asked Kristoff with worry. Anna laughed.

"Oh common, Christopher, it's obvious that Merida did not want to marry a man she just met. Besides, I did learn my lesson," spoke Anna

"My name is Kristoff," replied Kristoff.

"I know,"

"As I was telling, I did not want to marry, so I went to a witch to get help. She was an ugly mean woman," began Merida as Elsa looked on the ground.

"Unlike our hostess, she was not nice," continued Merida as Elsa's face brightened.

"The witch gave me a pie, which I then gave to my mother. The magic within the pie turned my mother into a bear," Merida continued to tell about her adventures, and how she reversed the spell and saved her family.

"Your story is like mine! I went to help my sister," began Anna

"Are you forgetting something? Clearly it was the Queen and not the Princess who wanted the first date engagement," spoke Queen Elsa about Queen Elinor and Princess Merida. Merida then told the group how she met her cousin Hiccup and had adventures with him and his friends on Berk.

"My name is Rapunzel, Princess of Corona, and cousin to Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna of Arendale," spoke Rapunzel, "A witch stole me from my parents, and kept me in a tower, so that my magic hair would rejuvenate her life," began Rapunzel as she told the story of how Anna and Eugene helped her.

"I remember you told me that you helped Rapunzel, but I did not recall you being so great at fighting," spoke Elsa

"I had years of life in isolation, and I got bored. I trained in sword fighting and learned how to be quiet a proficient fighter," spoke Anna

"My little Knight," smiled Elsa as she hugged her sister, before she stood up.

"Friends, I invite you all to a Royal Party, which will begin shortly. I need, however, to do few things first," spoke Elsa as she began to walk away.

"Elsa, do you need help?" inquired Anna

"No, but thank you Anna. Hiccup, could Toothless come with me?" asked Elsa

"He generally does not like to travel alone without me," spoke Hiccup.

"Then please come. I don't need everyone to go, but I require some of Toothless' special persuasion techniques," spoke Elsa as Toothless opened his eyes very widely, and his pupils turned into large black circles. The dragon made a funny sound with its mouth.

"Don't worry Toothless, you will like it," grinned Elsa as the dragon narrowed its pupils as he observed Elsa before jumping at her, and licking her dress.

"Eww, you know that does not wash out, you silly dragon," spoke Hiccup as he approached the Queen.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem," smiled Elsa as she froze the saliva, and then threw it at Toothless, who made what it seemed to be a dragon's way to laugh.

The trio left the garden, with the rest of the group looking at Elsa, Hiccup, and Toothless, as they left them. "Lets prepare for the party! Rapunzel, you will help me with decorations," began Anna as the group listened to what the young Princess had to say.

As the preparations began, Elsa saw that Kai was talking to the Duke of Weselton. "And from this day Arendale will do no business with Weaseltown," spoke Kai

"It's Weselton! Weselton!" spoke the Duke, as Kai ignored him. The two men then saw that the Queen finally arrived.

"You came to scare me again! And you, are you a monster too?" spoke the Duke before his body froze, right after he looked the dragon directly in the eyes.

"Greetings, as you know, my name is Queen Elsa of Arendale, but you might also know me as the Snow Queen. As my trusted friend told you, Arendale will do no more business with your state. I came here to tell you that if you decide to pursue a military action, I could assure you that not only will the Kingdoms of Corona and DunBroch aid me, but also the Isla of Berk. And they have dragons. Lots and lots of dragons," spoke Elsa.

Toothless observed the situation and happily shot two plasma blasts; the dragon then smiled, and approached closely the Duke's ship, and then sniffed the Duke.

"Retreat! Sail away from this cursed land!" spoke Duke, as his ship began sailing away.

"Aww, you are such a good boy," smiled Elsa, as she rubbed Toothless behind his head, and the dragon smiled.

"Thank you Hiccup, now I strongly doubt the Duke will retaliate," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, you do know that Berk prefers not to enter wars?" Asked Hiccup

"I know that. But the Duke did not. And besides, some theatrics can always be helpful," spoke Elsa, "Well, thank you both, but now I truly need to do another thing alone. You are free to go, I will meet you all at the party," spoke Elsa as Hiccup climbed on Toothless, and the pair took off, flying away in the direction of the Castle.

Elsa looked at departing dragon, and then walked towards the Castle on foot. When she entered her home, she journey to the dungeons, where she found the sole prisoner sitting in his cell.

"Queen Elsa, I feel honored. Why have you decided to visit me in this comfortable place?" Asked Prince Hans.

"Prince Hans, your actions were unforgivable. You not only tried to kill my sister," began Elsa.

"I did not," replied Hans

"I am sorry, what?" Asked him Elsa.

"I only tried to kill you. I only let Anna die. There is a difference," defended Hans

"Not to me. Anyway, I told my staff to send your family a letter, of how you treated the royalty of Arendale, and tried to seize the throne. I don't think they will be very happy to hear of your behavior. I decided that since you committed this crime in my land, you would stay in my dungeon for the rest of your life. This will be your sentence. You are now King Hans of the dirty dungeon cell," spoke Elsa as she tried to leave.

"Elsa, this would never have happened, if you were not so sheltered. I would have courted you, and we could rule Arendale together. We still can, I have experience, and you have power," spoke Hans, "And I know how to make ladies happy,"

"Prince Hans, if I did not make myself clear, I will repeat again. You attempted to kill both my sister and I. You attempted the high crime of regicide. You attempted to seize the throne. You also made my soldiers fight my friends, and one of my friend's dragon died. You are the very definition of what a monster is, and you deserve your fate. As to what could have been, it wont happens, but I am glad that a psychopath never courted me. Sooner or later you would kill me, probably after I would have had children, and you would rule as a sole regent, indoctrinating the kids that their mother was an evil Witch. No Hans, I would never want you to rule anything, let alone my Kingdom and share power with me. Goodbye Hans, I don't want to ever see your face again.

"Then why don't you send me back to my home?" Asked Hans

"Your punishment would be best served here. In this dungeon, you will always know just how close you were to becoming the King of Arendale, and that now it is an impossible dream for you," spoke Elsa as she moved her two fingers, and the air in the dungeon suddenly became colder.

"I am normally not a vengeful person, but you tried to kill Anna. My precious Snowflake. And those who even try to kill her should beware the wrath of the Snow Queen," spoke Elsa as she then left the dungeon.

A/N: next chapter: the royal party, an invisible guest visits the party and the ice skating event. Chapter 20: Elsa sees Jack Frost, and then the group officially assembles.


	19. Ice Skating and Snowballs

Chapter 19

Elsa returned to the main hall, and saw that the preparations were well under way. Anna and Rapunzel were decorating the walls, while Astrid and Merida decided to move a few tables and chairs around the room. Hiccup used his sword to light up the fireplace. Kristoff and Eugene helped the others.

"Hello friends, thank you for your help. I can see that we are almost ready, and soon the party will begin!" spoke Elsa as she confidently entered the hall.

"Elsa! Where have you been?" inquired Anna

"Later Anna, for now lets enjoy our party," spoke Elsa as Anna continued with her artwork. Elsa then stood and observed how her new friends were helping her.

"Elsa, I know you are not telling something," spoke Hiccup as he approached the Queen.

"What do you mean Hiccup?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Clearly you seem to be at least somewhat distraught. Given that you did not want to tell your sister about your trip, and also given that prior to that we visited the Duke of Weselton, I think it is more than likely that you just spoke to Hans, and did not want to bother Anna with that conversation," spoke Hiccup

Elsa was stunned, although she tried not to show her surprise. "You have very good deductive skills. You are quite intelligent," spoke Elsa

"In my home, this is actually not a comment one wants to hear about themselves as their defining attribute. Vikings first and foremost are strong and tough, high intelligence while useful, is optional," spoke Hiccup.

"Don't say that, from what I heard, Berk now values intelligent people," smiled Elsa, "come Hiccup, lets rejoin the party,"

A few hours passed, and the people entered the main hall once more. "Queen Elsa of Arendale," spoke Kai as Elsa entered the room in her snow gown. Her coronation began anew, and Elsa was happy to enjoy it.

Elsa noticed that a few people began dancing. Anna was dancing with Kristoff, and Rapunzel danced with Eugene. Hiccup and Astrid sat by a table, looking at the party, and talking about life. Toothless was playing tag with Stormfly in the background.

Elsa saw that Merida was sitting at another table. After the Princess emptied her large cup, she spoke, "Another, this tastes good," smiled Merida as she produced a hiccup.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" inquired Elsa, as she approached the Princess.

"I am fine, hic, I just, hic, wanted to drink, hic," spoke Merida as she grabbed another cup. Merida tried to drink the liquid, but none escaped into her mouth.

"What's going on, hic?" asked Merida as she then looked at her cup. "Elsa!"

"Merida, I don't think you should be drinking," spoke Elsa

"I don't care, I hic, I lost my friend, hic," spoke Merida as Elsa sat by her friend and looked at the Princess.

"Merida, I know you feel bad, and you try to mourn your loss. But don't hurt yourself. Your friend Arrow would not have wanted to see you in this state," spoke Elsa as she helped Merida to stand up.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take a nap," spoke Elsa

"Yes mum," replied drunk Merida as she stood up. Elsa chuckled.

"Gerda, please show Merida to her quarters. She needs rest," spoke Elsa softly.

"Of course, Your Majesty," spoke Gerda, as she led the Princess to one of the guest rooms, where as soon as Merida touched the bed sheets, the Princess fell asleep.

Next morning, the foreign dignitaries left Arendale. The group assembled in front of the palace gates. Elsa saw that many people assembled in the area; they wore ice skates.

"Are you ready?" asked Elsa as she smiled at the people. Everyone cheered, and Elsa stepped on the ground with her foot, and froze the ground. She then froze the fountains, and transformed them into beautiful ice sculptures.

The citizens of Arendale began skating. Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida skated in one area, skating around each other. Kristoff was holding Sven's tail; the reindeer dragged them man across the ice. Sven too had ice skates on his legs. While Rapunzel and Eugene were skating, they were basically dancing. Elsa saw that they enjoyed their life.

"I like the open gates," spoke Anna as she carefully approached Elsa, trying not to fall.

"We are never closing them again," smiled Elsa as she moved two fingers and created ice skates from actual ice.

"Oh, they are beautiful, but you know that I don't skate," spoke Anna.

"Oh common, I know you can do it," grinned Elsa as she pulled Anna towards her, and the two began skating on ice. Olaf joined them.

"You miserable witch, how could you go against my plans!" spoke Pitch as he appeared in the ice ring. Nobody still could see him.

"No matter, you made me stronger than I ever were, it's only a setback. Now I have enough power to go with my original plan and defeat the Guardians. We will meet again, the Ice Witch, and I might have just a thing to motivate you to join my cause," smiled Pitch Black as he disappeared from Arendale.

Pitch Black was not the only invisible person watching the celebration. Jack Frost heard that there was some snow problem in the kingdom of Arendale, so he flew to the kingdom, only to find out that Arendale had no problem at all.

"That's strange, they have an ice ring during summer," spoke Jack as he looked around. He then saw that a young woman in her early twenties created a pair of ice skates for another young woman.

"There is another snow mage?" exclaimed Jack in excitement as she flew to the roof of another building, and tried to better observe the situation.

Jack grinned. "So she likes snow. Lets see how she will like this," spoke Jack cheekily as he created a small snowball, and then threw it at Elsa. With great precision, Jack hit his target, and the snowball hit Elsa straight at the back of her head.

The Snow Queen released Anna, and then looked around. The Queen looked at various people, but none appeared to have actually thrown the snowball. Elsa then lifted her head, and saw a young man sitting on the roof. He was grinning.

"My aim is as good as before," grinned Jack as he then saw that the Snow Queen was looking at him.

"Crap, why is she staring at me? Wait, she can see me?" spoke confused Jack. His questions were answered when a giant snowball, approximately two feet in diameter hit him.

A/N: Next chapter: Big Six officially forms.

BTW, if anyone likes World of Warcraft, I began a WOW/Frozen crossover- "Adventures in Northrend" under Warcraft/Frozen crossover section.


	20. Jack Frost

Chapter 20

"Elsa, why are you staring at that roof? And why did you throw that snowball?" asked Anna

"There is a person, a young man, who threw a snowball at me, " spoke Elsa, as Anna looked at the roof closer.

"There is no one else there, Elsa," spoke the Princess.

"But I can see him! Look, he is staring back," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, you are just tired. Lets enjoy the party, and then we could talk about something else, " replied Anna as the two sisters walked away.

"This was odd, how could that woman see me? Is it because she has the same powers as me?" thought Jack, as he looked at the two young women.

Later, the group reunited in the garden after the party was over. "Elsa, the party was so nice! Can we have more ice skating events later?" asked Anna

"Sure Anna, I will create an ice ring personally for you, so that you could enjoy yourself," smiled Elsa as she recreated an ice table, and then the group sat by the table.

"I know that this might sound strange, but during the ice skating event I saw a young man, probably no older than twenty. He threw a snowball at me, and I threw a larger one at him. Does anyone have any idea what happened?" asked Elsa, as the group did not know what to say.

"Can it be the wisps? I saw plenty of them in the forest in my kingdom," spoke Merida

"I doubt that, he was not a whisp, at least he looked nothing alike from what you described about your experience," spoke Elsa as she then stared at an archway that led into the garden.

"Elsa?" asked Anna worryingly.

"Who are you, why are you stalking me?" spoke Elsa directly towards Jack Frost.

"Elsa, I think you need to take a nap. You are tired," spoke Anna but then Hiccup and Astrid noticed the person in question.

"Elsa, does he have white hair, wears blue clothes, and carries a staff?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes?"

"Hello winter person, are you by any chance Jack Frost?" asked Hiccup as Jack was actually stunned.

"Wait, you can see me? And you know my name?" asked confused Jack.

"See you? Of course I can see you, since you know, I live on Berk, where it snows for nine months of the year, and hails for other three," replied Hiccup.

"Hiccup, whom are you talking to?" asked Merida.

"Cousin, do you remember stories of Jack Frost that your mother used to tell you when you were small? Well, we just met Jack Frost," spoke Hiccup. The rest of the group was skeptical at first, but then they remembered that they too read stories about the Winter Spirit, and then looked back at the place where Jack stood.

"You are so cute!" exclaimed Rapunzel, when she finally saw Jack, "Can you do magic?"

Jack just pointed his hand at the grass, and snow appeared on top of it. Toothless noticed this and looked at Jack, whom he also noticed. The dragon trusted his rider completely, and after acknowledging that Hiccup actually saw someone under the archway, the dragon then also saw the young man.

"Wait, is this a dragon?" asked Jack as Toothless approached him, and sniffed the snow mage.

"You cheeky dragon," smiled Jack as he let go of his fear of the dragon, and then sent a small snowball at Toothless. The dragon did not appreciate that a pile of snow hit his face, and jumped, pushing Jack on the ground. Toothless opened his mouth, and showed his teeth. His pupils became smaller, and his wings opened up.

"He is going to shoot me," spoke now frightened Jack, but Toothless just roared at scared mage, and then made stood up on his hind legs, before proudly walking away.

Merida laughed. "Hey this is not funny," spoke Jack as he threw a snowball at Merida who dodged the attack. She then broke a piece of ice from the table, and threw it back at Jack, who also dodged it. He then laughed, Merida looked confused.

"Wait, why are you not angry?" spoke confused DunBroch Princess.

"Angry? I just had a fun snowball fight, if a very brief one. I like it," grinned Jack.

"Elsa, he is a snow mage," spoke Anna

"And he is a care free friendly snow mage, who likes fun," concurred Rapunzel

"I Jelsa! Jelsa!" screamed Anna and Rapunzel as the rest of the people in the garden looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" inquired the Queen.

"You are Elsa, he is Jack. You are both snow mages, and while you are shy, he is energetic. You are great for each other," spoke Anna

"Hence Jelsa, as in Jack and Elsa," agreed Rapunzel, as Jack blushed.

"Stop it. I don't want to be in a relationship at this moment, especially with a man I just met," spoke the Queen.

"Well, it is better than Helsa," spoke Astrid.

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup, "I know you are not a very romantic person, well except when we spend time together. I never knew you were interested in pairing other people up," spoke Hiccup

"I don't. I just wanted to note that this so called Jelsa is better than Helsa, i.e. Hans and Elsa," spoke Astrid.

"What she said," spoke Merida as Astrid glared at her friend.

"Now that we dealt with awkwardness, lets discuss some important matters. I was thinking that both the Southern Isles and the city of Weselton might at some point attack Arendale, and I wanted to create military alliances. I already warned the Duke of Weselton about a future alliance but since I did not know at the time, I mostly bluffed," spoke Elsa

"Queen Elsa, you have my support. I think I can speak for everyone else here that their countries would also help you in fighting against enemies," spoke Hiccup. The others nodded.

"Elsa, I, I think that we should do something more important. Not that defending Arendale is not important, which it is, but I think that we could also become a group who fights to help others when they needed it, be it Arendale or other kingdom," spoke Anna

"What do you propose?" asked Elsa.

"We should become a team who fights the forces of evil!" squealed Anna as the others looked at each other.

"I heard that a nearby Kingdom had a problem with bandits," spoke Eugene.

"Great! In this case, we need to prepare for our next course of action," spoke Elsa.

Next day Astrid flew back on Stormfly to Berk, to tell her future father in law about their new allies. Eugene also left to tell the Corona royals about their plans.

"I will miss you," spoke Eugene

"Don't worry, I will see you soon," spoke Eugene. The two kissed, and then Eugene climbed on board Corona's royal ship.

"See you. I will tell Stoic about what happened," spoke Astrid as the pair hugged, and then parted.

Both Astrid and Eugene left, the remaining people were watching them depart. "Elsa, there might be a problem with our plan actually. Who will govern Arendale while we are helping that village?" asked Hiccup.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I prepared for that. The Advisory is currently in recess, so there won't be any new laws that I need to approve. Someone would only need to look after Arendale," replied Elsa, as she looked at Kristoff.

"Kristoff, as my trusted friend, I leave you in charge of Arendale," spoke Kristoff

"But Elsa, I mean Queen Elsa," began Kristoff.

"First, my name is Elsa to all my friends, and you proved to be my friend when you helped to save my sister. Second, I know that you don't want to look after Arendale, even temporarily. That is precisely why I have chosen you to be the temporary ruler. A great ruler is not the one who seeks to rule for the sake of ruling, but the one who rules because he or she has the duty to do," replied Elsa.

"Please? I will be fine. I have Elsa to look after me. Besides, I know how to fight," spoke Anna as she took Kristoff's hands and looked at her boyfriend in the eyes.

"All right Anna, but I don't like it," spoke Kristoff as he then turned to face the Queen.

"Queen, I mean Elsa, could I at least have someone to advise me?" asked Kristoff.

The Queen smiled, "Of course you can, I will tell Kai and Gerda to help you. They took care of my family since I was little, and they are very trustworthy," spoke Elsa

Later that day, Kristoff stood on the docks with Kai and Gerda next to him. The three people watched Toothless departing the island. The dragon carried five people.

Hiccup sat first. Merida looked behind his back at what was going on. Elsa sat next. Anna sat behind Elsa, the young woman's hands coiled around Elsa's stomach. Rapunzel was the last person in the line. Jack flew next to Toothless.

A/N: And so part 3 is over. I will post part 4 under Rise of the Guardians/ Frozen section. The group officially formed.

I am so happy I finished this fanfic on my birthday. I turned 25 today!


End file.
